The Protectors
by hippiechick7897
Summary: COMPLETE. Remus and Severus take on a special task for the Order and find themselves taking on more than they bargained for. Full of twists,surprises and romance. RL and OC. This story is rated R for language and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

This story is rated R for language and sexuality. I put especially R rated chapters in the comments at the top as an additional warning. Just so everyone knows, I update regularly unless I get writers block. So once I start, I will finish it. Enjoy! Please read and review.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Remus?" Called a disembodied head from the flames of the fireplace.

Remus Lupin looked up from his book and gazed into the twinkling blue eyes of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's headmaster.

"Hello Albus. What can I do for you?" Remus asked Dumbledore.

"I was wondering if you have a moment for a chat at my office." Dumbledore implored.

"Of course. Let me grab my cloak and I'll be right there." Remus replied.

"Will you see if you can find Severus and bring him as well." Dumbledore inquired.

"Certainly." Remus answered.

"Thanks." And with a pop his head disappeared from the fire.

Remus glanced around the Order of the Phoenix headquarters for Snape. He knew he was lurking around here somewhere but he didn't see him downstairs so he figured he must be in the attic messing around with his potions. Remus made his way upstairs and saw that his guess was correct.

Severus was in the middle of making a complicated potion when a noise at the door distracted him. He dropped the vile he was holding delicately in his hand, jumped away from the table and crouched down as he yelled "Dammit Lupin! Duck!"

Remus turned his back and squatted close to the floor as something on the table exploded. He waited for the glass to stop breaking before standing upright again. When he met Severus' eyes he saw the cold fury brewing, just waiting to be unleashed. He thought it best to get to the point of the interruption before Snape had a chance to tell him off.

"Dumbledore wants to see us in his office." Remus said like nothing had happened.

"Now?" Snape asked irritably.

"Yes, now." Remus answered good-naturedly.

"Dammit. Give me a minute to clean this up and I'll meet you downstairs." Snape snapped.

Remus turned on his heel and left Severus muttering to himself about the idiocy of being interrupted between his cleaning incantations and Remus had to fight off a smile. _The man really is an asshole, _he thought to himself as he went back downstairs.

When Severus had joined Remus on the landing they traveled by floo powder to Dumbledore's office. They found him pacing with a very pensive look in his wise eyes and both men wondered what was going on.

"Headmaster. Sorry for the delay. I had to...clean up some spilled potion." Snape said while shooting an accusatory look at Remus who was staring innocently ahead.

"No problem at all. Gentlemen, please have a seat." Albus said seriously.

"What is it headmaster?" Remus asked curiously.

"I'm afraid this is not a happy visit." Dumbledore said as he watched the two men lean forward anxiously. "Madame Rosmerta is dead."

"What? I just saw her yesterday. She was fine. Now she's dead? Rosmerta?" Lupin said disbelievingly.

"How did it happen, sir?" Snape asked.

"Murdered. By the Deatheaters I'm sorry to say. Seems that she has overhead quite a lot of conversation that went on in the Three Broomsticks and she began keeping a journal of everything. The Deatheaters became aware of this and killed her before the information could be leaked to the Order. The problem is Rosmerta was very cautious about writing the information down. No one knows where it is." Dumbldore paused so that Severus and Remus could absorb this information. They both looked completely dumbfounded and he could hardly blame them.

"The Three Broomsticks has been left to Rosmerta's niece from the U.S. Her name is Analise Shimmer. A sharp young witch who knows nothing of our problems here. I have a assignment for the two of you. If you are up to it." Dumbledore said.

"Of course Professor." Snape answered at once.

"Anything, sir." Lupin said.

"I want you to watch over this woman. Make sure she is protected at all times." Dumbledore stated.

"You want us to babysit?" Snape said crossly.

"Young Mr. Potter has had another one of his visions. Lord Voldemort and his faithful Deatheaters will be coming after Madame Shimmer for the journal. They believe she is in possession of it." Dumbledore said serenely.

"And what do you think, sir?" Remus asked.

"Rosmerta was a very clever witch. If Analise does indeed have it in her possession, I do not believe she knows what it is. She will be in grave danger if she goes unwatched." Dumbledore answered.

"I'll do it." Remus said immediately.

"Good. Thank you Professor." Dumbledore said genuinely as he looked at Severus trying to decide to agree or not.

"Of course I'll help headmaster." Snape answered a little reluctantly.

"Excellent! Now the only thing I ask is that you do not tell Madame Shimmer what's going on....until we can confirm that she can be trusted. Just because she is family to a trusted, well respected witch does not mean she will have the same characteristics. So she will need to be evaluated."

"Definitely Albus." Snape said, his eyes already glimmering with distrust.

"Don't worry Albus. We'll get it done discreetly. " Remus said as he stood and held his hand out.

Dumbledore stood also and shook his hand while speaking "I knew I could count on you two. She'll be arriving in three days. That should give you plenty of time to come up with a plan." He turned and clasped Severus' hand as well as he led them to the fireplace. After they had gone he sank into his office chair, feeling very tired indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to add a disclaimer to chapter 1. Oops. So...

I do not own anything Harry Potter related. Damn my bad luck.

JN Cahill-That was the fastest review ever! I added the story, went back two minutes later to double check something and you had already reviewed. So thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2

Analise stood behind the counter of her late aunt's bar and felt a fresh wave of sorrow rush over her. _Who would murder my aunt, _she thought in puzzlement as tears pricked her eyes. Distractedly she grabbed a glass and began polishing it needlessly.

Most of the regulars of the Three Broomsticks knew her from her summer visits to Hogsmeade. She had spent every summer with her mother's sister for as long as she could remember. Some of her best memories were in this bar actually, she'd always loved this place. It had a warm homey feel to it. _And now it's mine. I'd rather have Aunt Rosmerta than the bar. _

She pulled herself out of her revere and turned to the elderly wizard sitting on the stool as she smiled at him.

"Can I get you anything else Dedalus?" She asked.

"No thank you dear. I'm fine. It's good to see you again. You've turned into quite the stunner. Shame to hear about your aunt. She was a great lady. " The man replied.

"Thank you. Yes, she was a great lady." She said before she turned away.

She watched as the door swung open to reveal her new arrivals. The two men paused just inside the doorway to allow their eyes time to adjust the darkness of the room. Analise sized them up as they made their way toward the bar.

They were both quite tall and wore black robes with a semi-familiar crest of some type. That's where the similarities ended. One man had black hair, chocolate brown eyes and a sullen appearance. The taller of the two had tawny brown hair, gray eyes and was giving her a beaming smile. She chose to focus her attentions to the seemingly more pleasant man.

Remus felt a clutch in his chest as he made his way across the room with a glowering Snape in tow. He was immediately struck with how fitting her surname was. She didn't just glow, she absolutely shimmered. Her golden hair tumbled in curls down her back and you could see the sparkle of her blue eyes clearly from the doorframe. Even her lovely smile revealed white teeth that seemed to wink in the candlelight and her lightly tanned skin seemed to give off a gleam.

"Hello! What can I get you?" She asked as they took their seats.

"Firewhiskey." Said the darker one disdainfully not meeting her eyes but glaring at a point over her head.

_What an ass, _she thought before turning to the other man.

"Butterbeer, please." He said in a smooth voice.

"Coming right up." She said as shot him another smile before she turned away.

She briefly wondered if the men were a quarreling gay couple. The more abrupt one obviously didn't want to be there and couldn't wait to leave. She wondered that is until she noticed the nicer one not-so-subtly checking her out. She suddenly felt very self-conscious and gave him a half hearted smile before lowering her head.

Analise looked at him from her beneath her lashes. His tawny hair had an unruliness to it that made you itch to smooth it into place and his thoughtful gray eyes had a quiet wisdom that made you feel at ease. Until you felt his heat radiating from him that is. This man oozed sex appeal and she found she had to shake her head imperceptibly to clear the onset of emotions.

Remus continued watching her until she returned with their drinks. Snape was still scowling of course. _Probably mad that he didn't get his way using his plan. This plan is better to acquaint ourselves with Madame Shimmer rather than watch her from afar like Snape wanted to, _Remus thought to himself.

"You must be Madame Shimmer. Please to meet you." Remus said politely.

"Please call me Analise, Mr...." She answered.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin. But you can call me Remus." He said before turning to Snape. " And this is my co-worker, Severus Snape."

_Co-worker, _she thought with a little sigh of relief.

"Well it's nice to meet both of you." She said.

The man named Severus glared ate her and gave a small grunt of what she guessed was supposed his version of being cordial. _Damn, this guy needs some manners, _she thought with irritation.

"Do you work at Hogwarts?" She said suddenly as she finally placed the crests on their robes.

"How did you know that?" Snape demanded suspiciously through narrowed eyes.

After speaking for the second time Analise decided she preferred him sullen and silent. His voice grated roughly on her nerves. _Or it could just be because he sounds like he's accusing me of something, _she reasoned.

"Your robes have the Hogwarts crest on it." She shot back vindictively. She just suffered a terrible loss and was ready to lash out at the first person who provoked her. She didn't care if he was a stranger.

"Smart ass." Snape mumbled under his breath. " Can I get another firewhiskey?"

Analise stared Snape down before fetching his drink. Remus found he liked her spunk and seeing Severus put in his place. He tried not to smile.

She placed the glass down harder than was professional but she didn't care. She disliked Severus Snape and knew he didn't like her much either.

"What is your problem you snot-nosed little brat?" Severus challenged.

"Excuse me? You don't even know me! How dare you. You're the one who came in being condescending towards me. I'll thank you to leave, Professor." She retorted back.

"This is a public emporium. I have as much right as anyone to be here." He said as he provoked her further by leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Remus watched with tension and anger as Snape attempted to sabotage his plan. He had to think fast or this would go to hell in a hand basket. So he jumped up indignantly and defended Analise.

"Now Severus. That is no way to talk to a lady." Remus admonished. "Have you no manners?"

"Obviously not." Analise snorted. "Now I've asked you nicely to leave. Are you going to? Or will I have to help you?"

"Help me? Are you threatening me woman?" He demanded.

_" _Ok. That's it. _Stupefy!" _She cried as pointed her wand at Snape. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _She cried again as she levitated Snape out the open door and onto the bench in front of her pub.

_Oh shit. Did that just happen, _Remus asked with a sense of panic. _This meeting didn't go well at all._

Analise was very aware of the fact that every eye in the pub was on her, then suddenly everyone was applauding. Everyone that is except for Remus Lupin, who was sitting there looking quite shell shocked.

"You're friend isn't very popular." She stated unnecessarily after the clapping had died away.

"No. He isn't." Remus agreed still more than a little surprised.

"I'm really sorry about that. He sure knows how to push people's buttons. You're tab is on me today." She said through a falsely bright smile. _I can't believe I just did that. _

"Nonsense. After Severus' behavior, I owe you more than the tab." He said charmingly. Now he was going to have be the one who figured out if she could be trusted and Snape was going to have to be the 'baby sitter.' _It's his own fault . After that show. He is going to be pissed when that spell wears off. That was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time. Damn but she's got a lot of spunk, _he thought with admiration.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said.

"Listen. Can I take you to dinner sometime? I know you're new in town so the company would be nice." He coaxed.

"Yes." She said simply. "I'd like that."

"Good. I'll stop by again then. Unfortunately I have to go. Severus is going to be....well he's not going to be very pleasant when that spell wears off. It was very nice meeting you. It was quite....enlightening." He said with a broad smile as he stood and offered his hand.

Analise offered her hand to him for a handshake but Remus pulled it to his lips instead. His soft warm lips brushed the back of her hand and she felt her knees weaken.

"Till we meet again." He said as he walked gracefully to the door. For the first time since the Order began giving him tasks he felt guilty for not being completely honest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. Damn my luck.

I appreciate all reviews so please continue to read and review. Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 3 

"_Ennervate." _Remus muttered under his breath so he could revive Severus. He watched his eyes pop open and braced himself for the wrath.

"Dammit! What the hell did she do that for?" Snape stormed angrily as he glared daggers at the bars front door.

"What did she do that for?" Remus repeated incredulously. "You were acting like a jack ass. What the hell were you trying to pull? You almost ruined our plan."

"Our plan? You mean your plan. I didn't agree to this and I don't think it will work either." Snape said unreasonably.

"Listen, if we do it my way we are taking care of two things at once. We are finding out how much she knows and if she's trustworthy while keeping an eye on her. And because of your little tantrum back there you're going to be the one stuck watching her. She's not going to go anywhere with you to let you get to know her." Remus said patiently but with a little bit of glee. The image of her with Snape bothered him for some reason.

"I don't trust her. I think she's obnoxious and rude." Snape said contemptuously.

"Umm, no that was you." Remus answered back.

"She's snotty and....and....detestable." Snape insisted.

"Nope. That was you too." Remus said.

"She pulled her wand on me." Snape argued.

"You deserved it." Remus said with a smile.

"Why are you siding with her?" Snape demanded.

Remus thought long and hard but found he had no answer. He couldn't very well tell him it had made his whole year seeing someone push Snape around.

"I need be getting home. Have fun stonewalling her." Remus said. "She's a lot prettier than my last assignment." He added conversationally.

"I didn't notice." Snape said a little too quickly and looked away.

"Oh I think you did. By the look on your face I'd almost say I know you did." Remus taunted through a jealous pang. "I thought you didn't like her."

"I don't! She's obnoxious and rude and..." He said as he cast around for a word.

"Snotty?" Remus supplied helpfully.

"Exactly. Snotty."

"You already said that Severus." Remus pointed out cheerfully.

"Well it's still true now." Snape continued.

"If you say so." Remus said doubtfully.

"Go the hell away Lupin. I thought you needed to be getting home." Snape snarled.

"Yeah, yeah. See you." Remus said before he turned to leave.

_Snape? Liking someone. Just the thought is funny. _

* * *

Analise was still kicking herself for her abominable behavior as she locked up the bar that night. That was completely out of character of her but she had to say it felt good. She finally allowed herself the smile she had been fighting all day. 

"What's so funny?" came a soft low voice close to her ear which caused her a shudder.

She whirled around with her wand at the ready as she gasped. She immediately lowered her wand as she focused on the owner of the voice.

"Remus! Forgive me. You scared me." Analise said as her breath caught. _From the adrenaline rush I'm sure, _she reasoned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was wondering if I could walk you home?" He asked quietly.

Analise watched him shift uncomfortably. _He looks so adorably unsure of himself, _she thought.

Remus suddenly felt like a gawky kid asking out the prettiest, most popular girl in school. As if the whole world revolved around her saying yes.

"That's really nice of you. Thanks." She said and watched his dark gray eyes light up.

Remus took her arm gently and guided her toward the street so he could let her lead the way. He found he didn't want to let go of her. He lowered his hand to the small of her back, so her long curly hair tickled the back of his hand.

He felt another clutch in his chest when she glanced at him shyly and smiled. _She is so soft. I wonder if she's this soft everywhere. Look how her blues eyes sparkle in the moonlight. And the way the moon reflects off her hair , I wonder how she tastes, _he thought as he found himself looking at her lush lips. _Damn you Lupin. Focus. She's an assignment. You can't be noticing and wondering about things like that. _

"What?" She asked self consciously.

"What?" He asked with confusion.

"You're staring at me." She said as she crooked her head up to stare at him. _Merlin, he's tall._

"Sorry. I didn't realize. I was just wondering about you. What are your likes and dislikes. That kind of thing." He covered quickly.

"Oh. Well, there's not much to tell. I'm really quite boring actually." She said.

"Boring? You? After what you did to Snape this afternoon I highly doubt you are boring." He insisted.

"That was very uncharacteristic of me. I've been under a lot of pressure. With the death, the move, and learning how to run the bar I just feel like I'm about to snap." She said in a broken voice. Willing herself not to cry, she bit down hard on her lip.

"Well I think you're handling it admirably." Remus said as he dug a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed to her.

"Thank you." She said. _What a gentlemen, _she thought.

"Your welcome. So what do you like to do?" He asked again.

"Hmm well I like quidditch and films." She answered as she dabbed delicately at her eyes.

"We have an excellent quidditch pitch. Have you ever been?" He asked, wanting desperately to take the sadness from her eyes. She shook her head and he said "Remind me to take you."

Analise was beaming inside. So that was dinner and to the quidditch pitch. _At least it sounds like he likes me. _

"This is me." She said as she stopped in front of her aunts house.

"You're living at Rosmerta's then?" He asked gently.

"Yes. She left the house to me also." She said as she noticed his hand drawing patterns on her back and had to repress another shudder. His touch seemed to set her on fire. "Well thanks for walking me home Remus."

"No problem." He said distractedly as he glanced around for Snape.

She was hit with the insane urge to kiss him so Analise leaned forward to brush her lips across his.

Remus watched her leaning toward him and panicked. _I can't do this. She's an assignment dammit. _He turned his head at the last second so her lips landed on his cheek. When she withdrew he couldn't miss the glimmer of hurt in her eyes and the guilt settled in again.

"Well good night Analise." He said abruptly as he turned and left her shocked on the stoop. All the while chanting _she's an assignment, she's an assignment _in his mind.

"Good night Remus." He heard her say in a puzzled tone when he reached the bottom of the walkway. _She's an assignment, Lupin. You better remember that. And getting involved with an assignment would be detrimental to the Order. _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Can you believe I still don't own anything Harry Potter?? Sad but true.

I'm glad I've gotten such positive reviews. It makes it so much easier to write. So thanks to all! Keep them coming.

* * *

Chapter 4

Three days later Analise was still wondering what the hell had happened. _I thought he liked me. What if he's just one of those really friendly guys? I can't believe I tried to kiss him. I'm so embarrassed. Obviously he didn't want to kiss you. He turned his head so fast to avoid you. Ugg. Why am I even worrying about it? It's not like I really know him. _She rolled her eyes in frustration and decided she needed a walk.

As she walked along the darkened roads of Hogsmeade, Analise kept rolling over his reaction in her mind. She could have sworn there was a mutual heat there, the way he looked at her singed her nerves and made her skin flame. She thought she'd caught him looking at her mouth also, but maybe it was just her wishful thinking.

She decided she needed to quit torturing herself when she noticed she was on her favorite bluff in Hogsmeade. When she was younger she was convinced you could see the whole world from this spot but now that she was older all she saw was the charming village, glinting in the soft moonlight. She looked up and finally noticed what a beautiful night it was. Clear sky, perfect for stargazing. A sudden thought occurred to her and she pulled her wand from her pocket.

"_Accio _telescope." She said into the silence. Analise stood in the dark and waited patiently. She was quite far from her house so she wasn't sure the summoning spell would even work, but sure enough she saw it flying silently through the night and land in her outstretched hand. __

_Damn. We must be a couple of miles from her house. Impressive. She's a very powerful witch, _Remus thought as he watched her silently. After three days of watching her constantly he figured Snape could use a break. He was glad he'd agreed to help Snape, he couldn't explain why but he didn't want Severus to see her tonight.

So far Snape's reports had been nothing useful. He even went as far as calling Analise boring. But watching her now Remus couldn't help but wonder if Snape was watching the wrong woman.

He observed her watch the night sky and found himself extremely turned on. Her hips rocked back and forth as she danced to the music she was singing. Her soft melodic voice drifted to his spot in the trees and he had to stop himself from joining her.

_She' s an assignment, she's an assignment, _he chanted for what had to be the billionth time as he willed his raging libido to calm down.

As he gazed at her he noticed she glanced over her shoulder. He crouched a little lower behind the tree to make sure he was properly hidden. Then all of the sudden she took off running toward the cliff. He glanced around wildly to see if someone else was here to scare her but he saw no one. As he focused back on her he could have sworn she jumped off the edge. He was torn between blowing his cover or saving her. Her scream ripped through the night and his feet made the decision for him. He pummeled his way through the trees but stopped dead as he clearly heard her back again.

_What the hell? She just jumped. I know she did, _he thought in flat out confusion.

He saw her turn again as the commotion in the trees caught her attention.

"Who's there?" She called as her heart pounded in her chest. Her eyes searched the darkness for the source of the rustling.

Remus was thinking fast for a coverup when it hit him. He took out his wand and whisper "_Avis!" _He watched as birds flew out the tip of his wand toward where Analise was standing. Her tense posture immediately relaxed and he knew that had done the trick. Until she took off running toward the edge of the cliff again.

This time Remus was careful not to take his eyes off her. Sure enough she went off the edge, shrieking loudly. _What the hell,_ he asked himself again. Then she popped up again before his very eyes and he had his explanation.

_She's Apparating! She's diving off the cliff and then Apparating back before she hits the bottom. _He watched in dumbstruck admiration as he watched her jump a couple more times. _And Snape thinks she's boring? He definitely must be watching the wrong woman. Yet I'm glad it's me witnessing her being this free. _

Analise had the most odd feeling that someone was watching her but as she stared into the dark she saw no one. _It's late. I should be getting back home, _she thought as she noticed the time. She grabbed her telescope and began to make her way home.

Their was a whisper of noises behind her and she had the distinct feeling of being followed. She turned around quickly but didn't see anything in the darkness so she continued walking again. Until she distinctly heard footsteps trailing behind her. Her heart thumped hard in her chest and she thought quickly on a course of action. She Apparated behind where she heard the noises so she could see who was following her. __

She allowed her eyes to focus on the softly lit shadow in the darkness. There was no mistaking the tall form. _Remus?_

Remus glanced around with distraught for Analise. _Where did she go? _

Analise watched him searching the darkness for her. _What the hell is he doing, _she wondered. She watched him conjure a portable fire and her curiosity was piqued further so she Apparated up a tree for a better look.

Remus pulled out a pinch of floo powder after he had conjured the fire and began desperately calling for Severus. What felt like eons later a very disheveled looking Snape appeared in the fire.

"What is it Lupin?" Snape asked irritably through a yawn.

"The Glimmer has blitzed." Remus whispered urgently, using the secret codes in case he could be overheard. He watched Snape's eyes snap open, instantly awake.

"How in the bloody hell did that happen." Snape demanded.

"I don't know. One minute it was Glimmering and the next minute it had blitzed. You need to get your ass down here and help me look." Lupin said.

Without a word Severus huffed out of sight. Next thing Remus knew Snape had Apparated next to him looking very put out.

"How did you lose her you idiot? She's the most boring person ever. Yet you managed to lose her." Snape said gruffly.

"You want to be a little more quiet and discreet? You never know who's watching." Remus said guiltily. "And she's not boring." He insisted as an afterthought.

Analise watched and listened from her perch in the tree as a silent tear slid slowly down her cheek and wondered why they were searching so desperately for her. _Lying jackass. Why would Hogwarts professors be spying on me, _she thought furiously before she Apparated home, leaving them searching fruitlessly for her. _Good! Serves them right. What do they want with me, _she pondered as she listlessly toyed with the gold locket her aunt had left her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.

This chapter is rated PG-13 for sexual situations and language.

Thank you all for your nice reviews. Keep them coming!

* * *

Chapter 5

Analise was so tired the next morning she didn't even want to get out of bed. She had spent most of the night alternating between trying to sleep and sitting in the window seat searching the darkness for signs of Snape and Lupin.

She felt inexplicably hurt. Remus had seemed so charmingly honest when she'd met him. She'd felt that connection that everyone is searching for. The drop in her stomach and the fire on her skin when he touched her. And for what? So him and Snape could spy on her in the dead of night? _Maybe they're voyeurs. Maybe they get their kicks from watching strange women have a personal freedom moment. Damn perverts, _she thought distractedly as she drug herself to the shower.

As the water sluiced over her flesh a thought occurred to her. _They don't know that I know they were watching me. I'd bet my necklace that Remus shows up at the Three Broomsticks today for our dinner "date." I wonder if I can persuade him to tell me what's he was doing. Discreetly of course. _She felt herself smiling conspiratoriallyas an idea took root and began flourishing wildly in her mind. _He'll never know what hit him._

* * *

Remus stood outside the Three Broomsticks watching Analise through the window. He was quite relieved to see her here and unharmed. Snape and him never did find her last night. They had searched the area very thoroughly with no sign of her so they returned to her cliff diving spot. Again there was no sign of her so they had proceeded to her house, which showed no signs of her being there as it was pitched black inside. They had waited all night for her to show up but she never did. _She certainly keeps you on your toes, _he thought in dismay as he opened the door.

_Ha! Did I call it or did I call it? Merlin he looks handsome in those khaki's, _Analise thought to herself, her mouth suddenly dry as she watched Remus walk toward her. She was glad the bar was empty, it would make the first part of her plan so much easier. She smoothed her skirt down and came out from around the bar giving him a million watt smile.

Remus halted as she stepped from behind the counter and he had to remind himself to keep walking. His throat suddenly felt very tight as he swallowed. Come to think of it his pants felt a little tight also, hell any man's pants would be tight right now. She was wearing what he was sure was the shortest skirt known to wizard kind, every perfect inch of her sleek long legs was bared. Her aqua spaghetti strapped tank top glimpsed a teasing amount of cleavage and was the perfect drop for her sun-kissed skin and her twinkling blue eyes. Her golden hair was pulled into some kind of complicated looking knot thing so that tendrils of curls escaped making him ache to pull it down, and her gorgeous lips looked so full and soft as she smiled welcomingly at him.

_Merlin, she's on fire. Her lips are begging to be kissed, _he thought as his erection strained against his fly. _She's an assignment, she's an assignment, _he kept repeating. Until she stopped directly in front of him and all thought left his head. He could smell her soft floral scent and resisted the urge to back up. He didn't know if she knew she'd been trailed last night or not, so he'd let her make the first move.

Analise felt a smug satisfaction as she stood in front of him and watched his eyes glaze over in awareness. His presence was intoxicating and she had to fight to keep in control of the situation. She could feel herself getting lost in the depth of his gray eyes made all the more prominent by his charcoal shirt. His unruly hair stood up in the way that had her fingers itching to smooth the softness back down. She broke out of her trance and decided to proceed to step two.

"Remus! It's good to see you! I was wondering when you were going to come for me." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to brush a soft kiss on his cheek. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd forgotten about me." She whispered hotly in his ear before she lowered herself back down.

Remus fought to keep his hands at sides and not crush her to him as she hugged him. He couldn't help feeling relieved though, obviously she didn't know it had been him who had been following her last night. _She'd be mad if she knew, not hugging you, _he reasoned.

"I couldn't forget about you." He said as he pried himself away from her. " I'm actually here to make arrangements for dinner. You still want to go right?"

"Of course I do! I've been waiting everyday for you to come." She said realizing it was true. _Dammit. I have a thing for a liar. _

"Oh." He said feeling very flustered. "Sorry about that. I've been really busy with things....at work."

"What kind of things?" She asked in what she hoped was a curiously innocent voice.

"A professor's work is never done, you know. Lesson plans, paper grading, that kind of thing." He answered semi-honestly. _I did work on those things in the last week, _he thought in an attempt to ease the guilt clawing at him again.

"Well you sound very dedicated. What class do you teach?" She asked curiously and found she was genuinely interested in the answer. _Wow, look I fast I lost control just from listening to him speak. Man is he gorgeous, _she thought as she watched him talk passionately about his job. She took in his broad shoulders and well defined arms and she couldn't help but wonder how they'd feel wrapped around her. She noticed how big his hands were, his long tapered fingers would probably feel slightly rough on her soft skin and she shuddered at the thought of his caress.

"Are you cold?" He asked as he noticed her shiver.

"No. Why?" She blurted out too quickly.

"You were shivering." He said with a note of concern in his voice.

"Well, now that you mention it, it is kind of breezy in here. But I'm fine now." She lied.

"Ok. I better get going. I have classes in an hour. I just wanted to get dinner figured out." He watched his wording, careful not use the word date. This was business and he didn't want any confusion. "So I'll meet you here tonight and we can leave from here. Is that alright?"

"Perfect. It's a date. See you tonight." She said and saw a slight panic enter his eyes. That was all she needed to regain control.

She leaned forward suddenly and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss. She wasn't going to let him escape this time. Her lips softly brushed against his and she heard him take a sharp breath. She lightly kissed him again and backed away slightly to watch his reaction.

Remus stared at her, torn between his duty and his own raging attraction to her. Her sweet kisses were just that; sweet but not enough to help tame the fire she'd lit in him. _She's an assignment. Don't do it Lupin, _he thought urgently. He watched her lick her lips unconsciously and groaned low in this throat as he lost the battle and pulled her to him as raw need tore at him.

He sank his fingers into her hair as he began loosening it from the knot like he'd wanted to since he'd walked in the damn door and felt the softness sifting through his deft fingers. He anchored her head so his mouth could press insistently to hers. At the first touch of their lips he felt her shudder and move closer still. He tilted his head to allow better access and his hands began stroking leisurely over her lower back. As she groaned he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss and began mating his tongue with hers primitively.

Her soft cooing noises were driving him crazy and he wasn't sure how long they had been caught up in the passion. He just knew he was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen but didn't want to lose contact. Duties be damned, once he'd tasted her he realized he hadn't had nearly enough. He settled for grabbing a fistful of hair and gently pulling her head back to reveal the column of her neck so he could nibble his way across her collar bone. He heard her whisper his name and moan just before a bell clanged.

He felt her stiffen beneath him and glanced over her shoulder to see two people standing in the doorway of the bar.

One was an elderly wizard who gave Remus a sly wink before he'd turned to leave. Analise straightened up and whirled around to face the door. She was blushing an endearing shade of scarlet and Remus almost felt bad for her. Almost. Mostly he just wanted to haul her back into his arms and he might have done just that, had it not been for the other new person.

"I'll see you tonight then." He said quietly near her ear as he squeezed her hand before striding to the door.

Remus was facing a very enraged looking Severus Snape.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Harry Potter. Sad isn't it.

Thank you again for all your reviews. It makes my day when I check my email and I see my review alerts. So keep them coming!

Hippiechick

* * *

Chapter 6 

Remus' head was pounding in agony. He'd been listening to a rampaging Snape for a good hour and he showed no sign of slowing down.

"Don't you even care about the Order? Do you not want to find the journal? Do you not want to stop Voldemort?" Snape raged for the tenth time.

"Give it a rest _Snivellus! _" Remus finally snapped at him. "You're just mad because she likes me and not you."

Severus' face paled in anger as he retorted "Listen werewolf boy that's not what it is."

A knock on the door interrupted the argument and Snape turned on his heel to answer it. A pensive looking Dumbledore stood there waiting to enter.

"Good evening gentlemen." He said pleasantly.

"Is anything wrong Albus." Lupin asked with concern. _What is he doing here?_

"Wrong? Certainly not. Severus has summoned me. So my question should be is anything wrong?"

Snape shot Lupin a vindictive accusatory look before prattling to Dumbledore. "Remus has a....thing for Madame Shimmer."

Remus watched the headmasters eyebrows shoot up in surprise and braced himself for the reprimand he was sure to come.

"So what's the problem?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Snape's mouth was hanging open in surprise; he clearly wasn't expecting that reaction. "Sir, he's putting the Order in jeopardy." Snape said insistently.

"In what way Severus?" Dumbledore asked inquisitively.

"Well.....what if....well" Snape sputtered, clearly upset that Dumbledore did not immediately side with him.

Albus raised his eyebrows and smiled enigmatically.

"What if Lupin tells her about the Order and she blabs to a Deatheater?" Snape said happily, finally thinking of a valid reason.

"Does she talk to many Deatheaters Severus?" Dumbledore asked in alarm.

"What? No. I mean...not that we know of at this point in time." Snape said feeling very flustered.

"At this point in time? Do you not think that after a week of guarding her you would have seen some type of suspicious activity. I see no reason to suspect her of being associated with Deatheaters. Innocent until proven guilty Severus." Dumbledore said reasonably.

Then, turning his attention to the silent Remus, he said "I also see no problem with Professor Lupin having a 'thing', as you so eloquently put it, for Madame Shimmer. She seems to be a perfectly lovely person. I must advise caution though. We still do not know much about her. So tread carefully Remus. Do not give out too much information about your... extracurricular activities."

"No, sir. Of course not." Remus said almost giddily. He had Dumbledore's approval and that was enough for him. "Thank you Albus." He said as he shook the headmasters hand.

Dumbledore turned to Snape and shook his hand also. "Thank you for your concern for the Order Severus. If you need anything further I'm just a fire grate away." And with a pop he Disapparated leaving a pair of very tense men alone.

"Shit Snape! You called Dumbledore? That's mature." Remus stormed, finally losing his temper.

"Lot of good that did." Snape said sullenly.

"Yeah. Thwarted you, didn't it." Remus laughed.

"Right." He answered contemptuously.

"What's your problem anyway? If you 'supposedly' don't like her?" Remus asked questioningly.

"I have no problem." Snape said dismissivley.

"If you say so." Lupin answered disbelievingly.

"What time are you supposed to meet her anyway?" Snape asked casually.

"I figured about eight. Why." Remus said as he checked his watch.

_"Stupefy!" _Snape cried suddenly. He watched Lupin slump to the floor and he smiled wickedly as his wand shot ropes out to bound him as well. "No reason. No reason at all." He answered sardonically.

Snape took the knife from his robes and leaned over Lupin's unconscious form. Aiming carefully as he hummed tunelessly, he cut away a bit of hair. He straightened and turned to the table behind him to carefully set the hairs down. Next he removed a vile from his robes and uncorked it. The pungent smell made his stomach churn as he added Lupin's hair to the mix before swallowing it in one gulp.

"Merlin I hate Polyjuice potion." He shuddered as the gloopy concoction slid down his throat. He sat down as the transition began. His limbs felt like they were being tugged in all directions as he grew taller and broader. He could feel his hair retracting, his feet and hands growing, and even the pop in his eyes let him know when his own brown eyes had changed to Remus' gray ones. When the transformation had stopped, Snape glanced into the mirror and found himself looking back at Remus.

He walked over to where the real Remus lay to snip additional hair. "Can't have myself changing back in front of her now can I? See you later werewolf boy. I have a date with Analise." Snape said before Disapparating.

* * *

Now before everyone starts throwing things at me I would just like to say that things are not always as they appear. ;) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything Harry Potter. So sad.....tear.

Thank you all for your reviews. Please, keep them up!

* * *

Chapter 7

Analise waited anxiously for Remus to arrive. He hadn't specified a time so she didn't know when to expect him. Her stomach was fluttering in anticipation. She may not know what he was up to but she couldn't help liking him anyway. He was just so...likeable.

She'd hired a new bartender to help her out and had popped home to change into something more suitable for dinner. She was now alternating between fidgeting with her necklace and wiping her hands nervously on the blue dress. _Get a grip girl! He's only a man. A gorgeous and charming man, but a man nonetheless. _

The clanking at the door pulled her attention to the man her thoughts were focused on. Immediately her first thought was something was different about him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but for the first time since she'd first laid eyes on him he hadn't made her breath catch. The second thing she noticed was the predatory look in his eyes as he made his way toward her. With no words spoken he just pulled her roughly into his arms and kissed her.

This kiss was completely different than the one from earlier. It wasn't hot and urgent, it left her cold and a little disgusted. She didn't like the fact that he hadn't even said hello but just yanked her into his embrace.

He didn't even taste the same. Earlier he'd tasted of coffee and something spicy, something distinctly him; this kiss though he tasted almost bitter and chemical-like.

_Even his hands feel different. This morning they were warm and gentle but tonight they're clammy and too insistent, _she thought as she finally managed to pull herself away.

"Good evening Remus." She said cautiously.

"Hello. Ready for dinner?" He asked.

"Yes. Just let me get my coat." She answered as she stood on her tiptoes and bent over the bar to reach it.

Snape watched her bend over and whistled under his breath. "You look so hot."

"Umm, thanks. Are you feeling ok?" She asked with concern.

"Never better."

"Well then. I'm ready." She said. "Oh do you think we could go to the quidditch pitch also?"

"The quidditch pitch?" He asked in confusion.

"You did ask me to remind you." She said in exasperation.

"I did?" He inquired.

"Yes."

"Oh. I remember now. We' ll try for it then. Let's go" He said before Apparating them to the private café.

_He has no idea what I'm talking about. He sure is acting very odd,_ she thought.

As they sat there at dinner Analise found herself getting very agitated with Remus. He was asking her all kinds personal and offensive questions, mostly about her Aunt Rosmerta and her death. More often than not she found herself telling him she didn't want to talk about it.

Analise found herself eager for the night to end and couldn't believe this was the same man from earlier. _Maybe he's just nervous, _she tried to reason with herself.

She was dealing with disappointment fine until she felt his clammy hand sliding it's way up her thigh. She jumped up, knocking her glass of wine over in the process.

"Listen Lupin. I don't know what you're trying to pull tonight but I've had about enough. You're really pushing it." She said angrily.

Remus glared daggers at her he pulled unceremoniously back into her chair.

"Stop it! You're hurting me." She raged.

"Shut up." He said rudely.

_Something's not right. This isn't Remus, _she thought as the signs began to make sense.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded.

"I'm no one to be trifled with and that's all you need to know right now. Sit down and eat your dinner." He commanded as he watched her shift uncomfortably around in her chair.

* * *

Remus' eyes popped open as the spell wore off and discovered his hands and feet were bound together. He pulled and tugged fruitlessly for awhile before summoning his wand.

"_Accio _wand."

He concentrated hard and muttered a transfiguration spell "_Cutoriosus" _He watched as his wand became a knife and he began sawing away at the ropes. _Why the hell did Severus attack me and what does he want with Analise, _he wondered urgently. _I have to find them, she could be in danger._

The second he was free he jumped up and ran to the closet for his cloak. He flung the door open and received his third shock of the day. Severus Snape fell face first out of it and hit the floor with a thud. Immediately Remus pulled his wand on him and rolled him over. Clearly Snape was unconscious.

"_Enervate." _He said to revive him.

He watched Snape's eyes jerk open and focus on the wand pointing at him and the person who was pointing it at him.

"Lupin what are you doing?" Snape asked.

"I should be asking you the same question." Lupin shot back.

"What are you babbling about?" Snape inquired.

"Why were you in the closet Severus? What did you do with Analise?" Remus demanded.

"You're supposed to be having dinner with her. What are you doing here? And if we're both here who's guarding her?" Snape asked in confusion.

"That's a good question. I'm not having dinner with her because you knocked me out with a spell." Remus said.

"Don't be ridiculous. I did no such thing." Snape defended. "I was in the closet because I was attacked. I've been in there since this morning."

"Are you kidding me?" Remus said. "How is that possible? What happened?"

"They jumped me and used Veritaserum to get the information they needed out of me. And then they knocked me out and stuffed me in the closet." Snape said thinking hard trying to recall what had happened.

Remus turned around, ran to the fireplace and tossed some floo powder in. "Show me where Analise Shimmer is." He commanded as Snape sidled up next to him.

The flames dance momentarily as it searched. Then Analise's face was floating in front of him; she looked pale, tense and uncomfortable. The fire moved slowly over to reveal who was with her and Remus found he was looking at himself. He shared a confused glance with Snape before stepping away from the fire.

"How can I be here and there at the same time?" Remus asked feeling perplexed.

Snape glance around the room searchingly. His eyes rested on the table where the goblet still sat and he made his way over to investigate. He picked it up and inhaled deeply which caused his eyes to water.

"It's Polyjuice." Snape said with certainty. "They must have used it and pretended to be me and now they're pretending to be you."

"Severus who attacked you?" Remus asked in panic.

Snape sat pensively for a moment trying to remember. "Lucius Malfoy." He said slowly.

"You mean to tell me that Analise is having dinner with a Deatheater?" Remus implored fearfully. Not waiting for an answer he ran to the door with Snape trailing after him.

* * *

Damn cliffhangers.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I can dream though!

Thanks again for all your reviews. They are very much appreciated! Keep them coming.

This chapter is rated R for lanuage, violence and sexuality so if you're sensitive about it, skip those parts.

* * *

Chapter 8 

Analise willed her stomach to unclench as she sat analyzing the situation. She knew that this man was not Remus. His gray eyes had transformed into a pair of cruel blue ones. _The only explanation is Polyjuice. This man disguised himself as Remus. Now the question is why? What does he want with me, _she questioned. _He doesn't know that I know. That could work to my advantage and I could escape, _she thought as a plan came to her.

She shifted her seat closer to the imposter Remus and purred low in her throat as she stroked a hand teasingly up his arm. _Merlin why is there no one else in this damn café. I haven't seen the house-elf since our food was brought out. Oh this is gross. Don't shudder in repulsion, _she coached herself.

"Remus." She cooed huskily in his ear.

"What?" He said looking a little nervous.

_Good, _she thought. "I'm sorry I was acting strangely earlier. I guess I was just so excited about our date I just....wasn't myself." She said as she looked him in the eye.

"Ok..." He said looking taken aback at her abrupt bout-face. __

_Or it could have been my choice of words, _Analise thought.

She took a deep breath to steel herself against what she was about to do. Analise leaned forward and nipped at his ear. She heard him groan low in his throat and hope flared in her. _This is going to work! I'm going to escape._

"You know that kiss from earlier took me a little by surprise. Why don't we try that again." She murmured in his ear.

He grabbed her and pulled her to him gruffly as his lips sought hers. Analise tried not to notice how repulsive the kiss was as she slipped her wand from her pocket. She tried to keep her mind on happy things like puppies and snow and quidditch as his lips wandered over her skin. She tipped her head back and whispered "Remus?"

She waited until his passion filled gaze was looking her in the eyes before she pointed her wand at him and cried "_Boundorius!" _Analise watched as ropes shot out the end of her wand and bound him the chair.

His shocked gaze gave her a smug satisfaction as she continued to point her wand at him.

"Analise. What are you doing?" Remus asked tensely.

"Obviously, you didn't realize I'm no one to be trifled with either." She shot back his previous words. "I'm much brighter than you've apparently given me credit for. Good thing for me though, isn't it. I know you're not Remus Lupin. So my question is who are you?"

"I'm Severus Snape." The man answered quickly.

Analise smiled enigmatically as she pressed her wand a little more forcefully into his chest until she heard his sharp intake of breath.

"Wrong answer. You're not Snape either. Did I not just tell you not to underestimate me?" She said angrily. "Don't make me hurt you. You sir, have blue eyes. Snape has brown. So I ask you again, who are you?"

"Like I'd tell you." He said, finally dropping his act.

"I guess you don't have to tell me. We've been here what, about 50 minutes then? We'll just wait for the Polyjuice potion you took to wear off." She said and watched his eyebrows shoot up in alarm. "Yes, I know you used Polyjuice potion. I could taste the potion on you. You're a lousy kisser by the way, you might want to work on that."

"You're a bitch." He said as his face burned red.

"You know what, coming from you, that doesn't mean much." She retorted as she sat down in the chair opposite him and stared him down.

She couldn't say how long they stayed that way before the door of the café burst open. She jumped to her feet and pointed her wand at the two new intruders.

Remus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Analise standing there unharmed. But his peace was only fleeting as he watched her wand trained on him and Snape. His gaze came to rest on the man at the table. It was an eery feeling indeed seeing himself sitting at the table tied to a chair yet knowing it wasn't him. Then it hit him, the man was tied to a chair. _Remarkable, _he thought. _She trapped Lucius Malfoy. She's an excellent thinker. _Though he did feel oddly disappointed that he hadn't got to save her.__

"Analise? It's ok. It's me." Remus said soothingly as he trailed a tapered finger tenderly down her cheek.

He watched her eyes search his before she shivered slightly and lower her wand as she sank into a chair.

Snape was loosening Malfoy's ropes, preparing him to be taken to Dumbledore but Malfoy saw his chance when his arm slipped free. He quickly dove for his wand and pointed it at Snape as he yelled "_Crucio!" _He watched as the man crumpled to his at his feet before he jumped up and pointed his wand at Remus and Analise before he Disapparated in a cloud of smoke and a crack which knocked Remus off his feet.

Remus rushed over to Analise as she sat in shock. "Are you alright?" He asked as he stroked her back.

"Yes. Yes. I'm fine. What about Snape?" She asked.

"What? Oh yeah." He said stupidly. "_Ennervate." _

Snape stirred and Remus held out his had to pull him off the floor.

"You ok Severus?" He asked.

"Fine. Is the Glimmer still glimmering." He asked groggily, still feeling the effects from the spell.

"Still glimmering." Remus said with a smile.

Analise listened to them and realized that they were talking about her. _Glimmer still glimmering? That's what they said last night when I caught them spying on me. Glimmer, Shimmer. Duh. I'm Glimmer. Why are they speaking in codes, _she thought.

"I think you guys owe me an explanation." She said as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"After that display, I'd say she's trustworthy. Wouldn't you, Snape?" Remus said.

"Yes." Snape agreed begrudgingly.

"Well get comfortable and prepare for a shock sweetheart." Remus said as he sat down opposite her and motioned for Snape to sit as well. He watched her gaze steel slightly and posture tense before speaking again.

"You're being targeted for murder." He said as gently as he could. He watched panic replace the sparkle in her blue eyes and reached to cover her ice cold hand with his in what he hoped was a calming gesture.

* * *

There's just no good place to stop these chapters but I hate chapters that are too long. So sorry for another semi-cliffhanger. It's not as bad as the last one though. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with owning Harry Potter.

Thanks for the reviews. As always they're are appreciated and keep them them up!

* * *

Chapter 9 

"Perhaps we shouldn't do this here Lupin." Snape said as he glanced around suspiciously at the empty café. "Even the walls have ears."

"Good thinking. Analise? Can we go to your house to explain the situation?" Remus asked.

Analise nodded dumbly as she sat in unabashed surprise. She let him pull her gently out of the chair before wrapping his arms around her and Apparating, with Snape following.

Remus pushed her kindly into her overstuffed arm chair in her living room and abruptly set off toward the kitchen, where she heard him banging around the cupboards. Snape and her were alone in the room and she felt his eyes on her, so she lifted her gaze to meet his and to her surprise he actually gave a semi-sympathetic smile. _Alrighty then, _she thought.

When Remus came back he was carrying an ice cold glass of water which he handed to her. "Drink that. You look pale."

"How should one look before they get killed?" She asked humorlessly.

"Don't say that. You're not going to be killed." Remus said in an effort to make her feel better. _Or because the thought of her dead terrorizes me._

"Who wants to murder me?" She asked willing herself not to shake.

"Lord Voldemort." He said flatly and watched her for expression to turn to horror. The change never came and he realized she had no idea who Voldemort was. "He's like the Merlin of the underworld wizards. The same one who murdered your aunt...or had his Deatheaters murder her anyway." __

"Deatheaters?" She questioned in confusion as she swallowed hard in her throat.

Snape came to stand next to Remus in front of her so he could be included in the conversation.

"The Dark Lord's most loyal servants." Snape said casually. "They do what he commands without question.

_She's so calm and put together. Even under all this pressure she still looks beautiful, _Remus thought as he watched her absorb all this information. _Any other woman would have run for the hills._

"Why did they kill Aunt Rosmerta?" She asked shakily.

"She overheard a lot of things working at the Three Broomsticks. Very incriminating things. So...they decided to cut their liabilities." Remus said softly as he sat on the arm of her chair and rubbed her neck soothingly.

"But what do they want with me?" She said and felt Remus' hand tighten subtly on her neck. She watched as Snape and Lupin exchanged a glance and then Remus' hand on her neck slipped around her shoulder to pull her into the crook of his body as Snape crouched down to her level in the chair.

"They think you have the information now." He said gravely.

"But she didn't tell me anything that would be considered cutting edge information." She said insistently. __

"No. That's not what I meant." Snape continued, surprising her with his patience. _What a turnaround, _she thought in amazement despite the circumstances. "It's believed the Rosmerta actually wrote down the information in a journal."

"Have you seen anything around here Analise?" Remus asked.

"No. But I haven't been looking either. I've been kind of... avoiding her things." She said honestly.

"I understand and I'm sorry we have to dredge this up but we just need information to better protect you. Ok?" He said tenderly as he bucked her chin up and waited for her to nod before continuing. Her eyes tearing tore at him as he asked "What kinds of things did she leave you?"

"Well, the bar and the house as you know. Some jewelry items, a little bit of gold, some spell books....and a divine flying carpet that's been the family for generations." She said as she thought back to the reading of the will.

"Anything she left you look suspicious?" Snape asked analytically.

"Not that I've noticed." She answered. "Will you excuse me a moment? I need to use the restroom."

Snape and Lupin both jumped to their feet as she rose slowly. "You alright?" Remus asked before letting go of her hand.

"Yes. Thank you. I'll only be a minute." She said before she disappeared.

Remus looked at Snape curiously a couple of seconds after she left. _He sure has altered his actions entirely. _"What's up?" Remus asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"Why are you acting...normal?" Remus inquired.

"Because she's trustworthy. She's proven that now." Snape said matter-of-factly.

"And what about your little crush?" Remus questioned.

Snape just rolled his eyes and said "I told you I didn't like her and I don't. She's a loose cannon, which is too much for me."

"I thought you said she was boring." Lupin razzed.

"Let's just say after reading your reports and what we've seen in the last couple of days, I've readjusted my opinion." Snape said quickly as he heard Analise in the hall returning.

She sat back down in the chair and turned to Remus so she could ask her final question. "I want to know one more thing."

"Of course." Remus said as he sat on the arm of the chair again. "But let me ask you a quick question first. Why didn't Malfoy just Apparate when you had him tied up?"

"I used an Anti-Appartion rope to bind him with." She said succinctly.

"I've never heard of it." He answered.

"It's my own concoction of two spells." She said. "I'm pretty crafty at Charms."

Snape and Lupin both whistled under their breath and said "Impressive."

"Now, what's your question?" Remus said.

"Who do you work for and why are you spying on me?" She asked resolutely.

Remus tensed up visibly and Snape's posture snapped to attention.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll just let Lupin explain the rest of it. I have somewhere I need to be." Snape said before he quickly Disapparated.

Analise turned her sparkling blue eyes to Remus as she waited patiently for his answer. He stared back and pulled her to her feet. He shifted them around so could sit in the chair and pull her into his lap. She nestled in and sighed softly as he stroked her hair.

"It's an organization called The Order of the Phoenix, affectionately called The Order. You're not going to like the rest of what I have to say." He said truthfully.

"Well, we won't know unless you try." She answered. "Why were you following the 'Glimmer' the other night?"

"You knew about that?" He asked guiltily.

"Of course I knew." She said.

"Snape and I are the Protectors." He replied as he braced himself for her anger.

"The Protectors? You're my guards?" She clarified.

"That's right."

"Well that's a relief." She said as she watched his eyes widen in shock. "I thought you were some kind of voyeur pervert."

"Only when I'm around you." He flirted, trying to lighten the darkness in her eyes..

"Is that so?" She said as she wriggled around on his lap.

Remus moaned quietly in his throat. _If she doesn't quit moving around so help me Merlin, _he thought.

Analise heard his groan and instantly stopped moving. She gazed into his stormy gray gaze and smiled as she smoothed her hands though his unruly tawny locks. Leaning forward slowly she closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly to his. She pulled away gently before he could even wrap his arms around her. Instead she leaned to whisper in his ear.

"Since Snape is gone, are in charge?"

"I guess so." He said as he swallowed hard.

"Are you going to be my _body _guard." She asked coyly.

"If it's alright with you, I'll set up post in your living room so I can make sure you're safe tonight." He answered, missing her innuendo.

She leaned down and captured his lips in hers again. Drawing back, she leaned to his ear and said softly "That could work. Or you could join me upstairs. In my bed." And she punctuated the statement with a sharp nip to his ear.

* * *

Ok, the next chapter is going to get a little....steamy. So I'm just warning you. Of course I will put a special rating at the top when I post it also. :) 


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. 

This chapter is rated R for sexual situations. If you are very sensitive, I would skip this chapter. Still here? Good! I'd miss your reviews :)

* * *

Chapter 10

Remus closed his eyes as he fought for control. Analise had shifted positions so one of her legs was straddling the outside of his and the other was wedged on the inside, dangerously close to his crotch and she had scooted closer than he ever thought possible. He could feel her hot breath on his cheek and he forced his eyes open. She was watching him closely and he found himself having to search for his voice.

"Analise..." He began but was soon cutoff by her finger to his lips which she quickly replaced with a searing kiss.

Analise didn't want him to think, she wanted him to feel. She pressed herself as close as she could to his radiating heat as she attacked his mouth with her tongue. She found his tongue searching for hers frantically and his hands slide up her back to her neck. She was rewarded for her efforts when he wound his fingers in her hair and took control of the kiss.

Remus heard her moan enthusiastically as pressed closer still and he could feel his control slipping. He lifted her suddenly off his lap and stood so he could switch their positions. As he pressed her into the chair he could feel her hands pawing at his shirt. He deepened the kiss further and let his hands start a leisurely exploration of her body.

He could feel her nipples pressing against his chest as they tightened and he had to repress a shudder. His hands trailed up her rib cage and brushed against the underside of her breasts. Analise tore her mouth away and arched her back as she whimpered. Remus began nibbling his way across her collar bone as he grew harder listening to her sounds of rapture.

Analise slid her hands up Remus' toned, well defined chest and let them slide to his powerful back where she could feel his muscles corded with tension there. He had a restrained power to him that she found to be the epitome of sexy. She tugged him closer until his welcoming weight was almost entirely on top of her and reached for his hands. She guided them to her breasts and watched him through hooded eyes as she arched into his touch.

Remus' groan lodged in his throat as she guided his hands to where she wanted to be touched. Her eyes were shimmering with passion which caused him to have a hard time focusing. He felt her guiding his hands as she helped him unbutton her blouse and then slipped her hands down to the bulge in his khakis. It wasn't until then that reality slammed into him.

He pulled back and found himself staring into a pair of confused blue eyes. She reached for him which caused a gap in her partially unbuttoned blouse and he felt need tear through him as he glimpsed her breasts.

"Analise, we have to stop." He said firmly.

"Stop?" She asked in exasperation at the loss of contact.

"I can't do this. Not this way." He answered.

"What way?" She asked in puzzlement.

"Listen. There's something you don't about me." He stated.

"I'm sure there's lots I don't know about you Remus. Just like there's lots you don't know about me." She argued.

"No. This is something else. Something huge. And I refuse to make love to you with it not out in the open." He said resolutely.

Analise could tell this was very important to him so she sat up and smoothed down her passion ruffled hair. Actually it refreshing to meet an honest man who cared about her feeling cheated later.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Did you say you were left a magic carpet?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. But what does that have..." She started.

"Let's go for a ride." He interrupted.

"Now?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. I never got to take you out tonight. Let me take you on a date....so we can get to know one another." He said gently.

Though he was leaving her completely sexually frustrated, she couldn't help but be touched by the sentiment. _What a gentlemen. He wants a date before we sleep together. Wait a minute, that didn't sound very flattering to me. Oh, I know what I mean, _she thought.

"Ok. That would be lovely." She said.

"Really? I mean good. Let's go then." Remus said in surprise. He didn't expect her to actually agree to it. He expected her to be upset he had ruined the mood and then had abruptly changed the subject.

Analise walked over to the closet and began shifting things aside to get the family heirloom out. She had always dreamed of using the carpet when she was little but was never permitted to. _This could be fun, _she thought.

Remus watched her bend over, presenting him with a lovely view of her backside and he cursed himself for his consideration. He could be upstairs, tangled together in passion right now if it weren't for his damn conscience.

Her grunting pulled him from his thoughts as he realized she was struggling with the weight of the rug and he rushed forward to take it from her.

"Sorry." He said guiltily at the same she spoke.

"Thanks."

He drug it out the front door and laid it flat so he could perform the charm to make it fly. Analise watched him in mute fascination as the rug hovered about a foot off the ground and Remus jumped up easily. He turned and offered his hand as he helped her up.

Remus watched her eyes twinkling in excitement and a thought occurred to him. "Have you ever been on this before?"

"No. First time." She answered.

"Well get ready for some beautiful views." He said as she sat down.

He plopped down next to her and gave the rug directions. Her animation was contagious. She no more looked like the woman who was being targeted for murder but like she didn't have a care in the world.

_This is exhilarating, _she thought as they soared above the village. The stars looked close enough to touch and Hogsmeade seemed like a far off place. She lay down flat on her back so she could watch the night sky fly by and Remus followed her. He tugged her close so she could rest her head on his chest.

"Thank you for letting me be here." He said quietly.

"Thank you for bringing me. It's the most creative date I've been on." She answered.

He was silent a few minutes as thoughts crowded in his mind and flew out just as quickly.

"Remus?" Analise asked after what seemed like hours of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Do you not trust me?" She asked somberly as she buried her head shyly into his shirt.

Her tone tugged at Remus' heartstrings, she sounded so dejected. He lifted her head up to meet his eyes and pulled her up his body so she was laying flat on top of him. He felt electrified as their bodies were pressed as close as they could be.

His hands sank into her thick curls as his lips captured hers in what she imagined was probably the most romantic kiss ever. With the stars winking above them and the village so tiny below them, it was like they were the only two people in the world and the only thing that mattered was his kiss.

When he broke away, he trailed a finger tenderly down her cheek to her passion swollen lips where she nipped at his finger wantonly. _Please, Merlin, don't let that be the last time I kiss her, _he thought desperately. He steeled himself for a reaction before speaking.He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so nervous. __

"I'm a werewolf Analise." He said tenaciously and watched as her fervor filled eyes changed abruptly to surprise.

* * *

I might have to change my name to Queen Cliffhanger. Sorry :( 


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is rated R for intense sexual situations. If you even the least bit sensitive, skip it.

Still here?

How about now?

What about now?

Good! I appreciate all your kind reviews! Keep them coming! :)

* * *

Chapter 11 

Analise lay stock-still on top of him as his words clicked in her mind and thoughts poured through her. _A werewolf? Well that certainly is...unexpected. Can I handle this? _

_He is almost perfect. He's chivalrous, honest, caring, intelligent, handsome and quick witted. All the good qualities far surpass the one inconvenience. _

She watched his eyes search her face nervously as she kept him waiting. Smiling slowly, she slid her hand up to cup his cheek and her heart almost melted when he turned to kiss her palm.

"Remus, I like you. A lot. And nothing is going to change that." She said tenderly.

Remus felt his gut clench and could have shouted with happiness at her words.

"That's what I'd hoped you'd say." He said as he hugged her to him.

"I can't imagine never feeling the way I feel when you kiss me ever again." She said shyly.

"I know exactly what you mean." He answered as he brought her lips to his for a scorching kiss.

Analise felt her entire body go limp as he continued his passionate onslaught and groaned low in her throat. Without warning Remus flipped them over so she was on bottom with him pressing intimately into the cradle of her thighs.

He bit gently down on her lower lip to signal he wanted entry and she immediately found his tongue and began mating wildly. Her hands roamed freely over his muscled body and he found himself shuddering with pleasure as she found his hot spots.

Remus broke the kiss to blaze a hot path on her neck and nibble on her ear lobe, her ragged breath told him how aroused she was. As his lips continued ravaging her neck, his hands began snaking their way up her rib cage to cup her breasts. He watched her eyes cloud over in delight as he rubbed her nipples through her shirt.

"Remus please." She begged.

He smiled indulgently as he slowly worked the buttons on her blouse open until he could part it away to reveal her luscious curves. Quickly, he made short work of her bra so that she was exposed to his eyes. His fingers continued to tease her nipples but soon they were replaced with his mouth. He heard her moan low in her throat as she tangled her hands in his hair.

Analise was dizzy with pleasure as his lips suckled at her breasts. Her own hands were moving listlessly over his back until she decided that she wanted closer. She tugged his shirt over his head so that they pressed skin to skin and could feel his heat radiating through her. Her own fingers brushed against his nipples and she felt his shudder of pleasure. Brazenly, she lowered her caress to his straining erection and she felt his breath stop.

Remus' senses were on overload as she fondled him.

"Analise. We can't do this here." He said as he tried to pull away.

"Why not?" She asked petulantly.

"We're on a flying magic carpet." He said in exasperation.

"So?" She asked, not seeing the problem.

"Wouldn't making love on a magic carpet as the twinkling stars above us wiz by be just a little cheesy?" He inquired reasonably.

"Just a little. But I prefer to think of it as romantic. Like a movie." She said wistfully as she reached for him again.

"But..." He began.

"I want you. Now. I don't care where we are." She said stubbornly as she cut him off. She tugged him adamantly back down to her lips as she kissed him roughly in heated passion.

Remus felt her lowering his zipper and pushing his pants down and he knew all was lost. He should have known the instant he'd kissed her tonight.

Analise broke the blistering kiss and stared into his intense gray eyes.

"Make love to me Remus." She said as she watched his eyes darken further in passion.

That was the only invitation he needed. He pushed her skirt up, pulled her panties off and plunged a two fingers into her steaming tunnel to make sure she was ready for him. He gazed into her eyes as he poised himself at her hot center and felt her wrap her legs around his hips.

When he entered her, Analise had to suppress a squeal of intense gratification. She could feel him filling her in fiber of her being. _This is so....intense, _she thought.

"Are you ok?" He asked in concern as he saw her eyes widen in shock.

"Mmmhmm." She moaned.

"Oh Remus!" She cooed as he began thrusting into her. She quickly caught the movement and matched his pace.

The rhythm became frantic as she could feel her body pulsing and straining for the ultimate pleasure. But when she felt his teeth nibble firmly at her nipple, all was lost. She cried out and writhed in ecstacy as he spilled his essence into her. He collapsed fully on top of her as his passion culminated. Worried he was squishing her he flipped them over so that she was stretched out on top of him.

_I'm in love with Analise, _he thought suddenly but with the utmost certainty. _I wonder when that happened._

"That was..." She trailed off sleepily at a loss for words.

"Yeah. It was." He agreed as he hugged her protectively to his chest and turned the carpet around. "Come on, lets get you home, sweetheart."

* * *

Ok, now I have a dumb question. If a kind reviewer would help me, I would appreciate it. Can anyone tell me what AU stands for in fanfic land? I'm a little special sometimes! 


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is rated R for language.

Thank you for the reviews. Keep them coming!

A special thank you for Mac1 for helping me out on the AU thing. I saw it in someone's profile and I could not figure it out for the life of me. And to those who wanted me to let them know when I did find out, it's stands for Alternate Universe.

* * *

Chapter 12

As Analise lay in bed later she stretched languidly and smiled as she felt the heavy weight of Remus' arm pressing her close. She snuggled in as close to the warmth of his body as she could, feeling utterly at peace with the world. _This man is really something special, _she thought happily.

She'd never felt like this before. She felt like a complete person with him. Like a part of herself she didn't even know was missing was now back. _I feel so....protected, _she thought dreamily. Her eyes popped open quickly when a thought suddenly occurred to her. _Protected? Oh shit. I forgot to set the Anti-apparation charm to the house. Where's my wand? Oh, that's right, it's downstairs in the livingroom. _

Analise disentangled herself from Remus' tender yet firm embrace as quietly as she could and slipped from bed. He stirred, not quite awake but not quite asleep either.

"Where you going?" He mumbled.

"I didn't mean to wake you. I'll be right back." She whispered as she leaned down and kissed him softly.

It was enough to pull Remus from his slumber. He watched her retreating backside walk to the doorway and couldn't help but to whistle appreciatively, he didn't know if she looked better undressed or dressed. She looked good enough to eat in her red silk pajamas. _But she is good enough to eat when she's undressed, _he thought wickedly. His need rose quickly when she turned to shoot him a wanton smile.

"Hurry back." He growled.

She blew him a kiss from the doorway and disappeared from view. Remus propped his hands under his head as he lay on his back with thoughts of her running rapidly through his mind. _She's absolutely fabulous, _he thought with contentment. He felt as if he were floating on a cloud. Until, that is, glass breaking downstairs and a scream had him sitting bolt upright in bed and scrambling as quickly as he could to the source.

Analise lit a couple of candles so she could locate her wand as she smiled stupidly and hummed to herself, feeling ridiculously happy. _He's the nicest guy I've ever been with. _

A motion out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she found herself searching the darkness fruitlessly. _I must be jumpy because I know I didn't set up the protection tonight, _she reasoned. She turned around and began searching for her wand again, finally she found it laying on the floor by the front door and she smiled again at the thought of why that's where it was. Remus had taken her again in a fit of raging passion the instant they had walked in the front door. She bent to retrieve it, performed the Anti-Apparation charm and without any other thought than getting back to Remus, she laid her wand down on the kitchen counter so she could hurry back upstairs.

Until she distinctly heard the floor creak behind her. _It's not Remus, he's upstairs, _she thought frantically. She turned her head imperceptibly to the side and looked at the objects on the end table. There was nothing sharp she could attack with.

Her gaze rested on a glass globe of the world and a thought popped in her head. Acting quickly she turned to grab the globe and screamed as she threw it as hard as she could at the man behind her.

He seemed to be expecting that move though and was ready with a spell to protect himself.

"_Diffindo"_ He cried and laughed cruelly as the globe burst into hundreds of glass shards.

Analise turned to run away in the opposite way of the all the glass, being barefoot she didn't think it wise to try going through it. She was making her way to the front door as fast as she could but his spell caught her in the back.

"_Stupefy." _He cried and watched with delight as she crumpled to the floor in an unmoving heap.

The noise on the stairs snapped the man out of his sick pleasure and he moved to scoop up the unconscious Analise. He pointed his wand and aimed carefully.

"Dammit Malfoy! Let her go!" Remus roared as he focused on the intruder.

"_Impedimenta!" _Lucius yelled and cackled again as Remus was slowed to almost a stop. Malfoy opened the door leisurely and when he was on the stoop turned to wave mockingly at Lupin. "_Deletrius!" _He cried again and watched as his banishing spell prevented Lupin from coming outside.

Malfoy shifted Analise onto his shoulder as he picked his way casually down the walk.

Remus watched helplessly as he watched Malfoy walk away with Analise. He watched until all he could see was her gold necklace winking innocently in the moonlight and then Malfoy Disapparated. Remus let out a loud howl of frustration.

Moving was very difficult with this impediment curse on him but Lupin made it upstairs slowly. He grabbed his wand, conjured a fire and instantly began shouting for Severus.

"Dammit Snape where the hell are you?" Remus said impatiently.

"Snape? For the love of Merlin, get your ass to the fire." Remus all but yelled,

"What is it Lupin? Trouble in lovers paradise."Snape asked as he finally answered the fire..

"Get over to Analise's now." Remus said seriously. "It's Malfoy. He's kid-napped her."

"Shit. I'll be right there." And with a pop Snape was gone.

Remus sank to the bed as fear tore through him. _Be strong, love. I'm coming to rescue you. _

* * *

Dum dum dum dum dum!! Sorry for the cliffhanger. Don't hate me. 'runs to hide' 


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is rated R for adult language and violence.

Happy weekend everyone!

I can't thank you all enough for your kind reviews, all I can do is beg for more :)

* * *

Chapter 13 

When the spell wore off hours later Analise found herself in some type of holding cell, complete with bars and a toilet. Her head was pounding as she tried to remember where she was. She reached to begin searching her robes for her wand but her hand came in contact with the satin of her pajamas instead and then it hit her. _Shit. No wand. I was captured. That man must have been one of the Deatheaters. Remus will realize I'm missing and come to look for me, _she thought as that knowledge comforted her a little.

The door to the room opened and a pale man with platinum hair walked in. He had an air of superiority and class to him but also a cold, calculating face. She instantly felt her tension go up.

He stopped in front of the caged cell and gazed lasciviously at her, making her feel very vulnerable. _I'm not about to let this asshole intimidate me, _she thought as she lifted her gaze to meet his manipulative blue eyes defiantly.

_Blue eyes, _she thought as something clicked in her mind. She'd never seen the man in the cafe's true appearance. The polyjuice hadn't worn off before he escaped, but she recognized those eyes.

"You're the man that I trapped earlier." She said angrily.

Analise noticed that he looked a little taken aback by her statement but he quickly composed himself.

"Very good. By the way, thanks for the tip." He said silkily.

"Excuse me?" She said hotly.

"About never underestimating you. It certainly made you easier to obtain." He answered in a nauseatingly pleasant tone.

She walked closer to the bars and spit in his face.

"Fuck off." She retaliated.

Malfoy wiped the saliva out of his face tumultuously then proceeded to her cell door, pointed his wand and unlocked it. He stalked toward her, his infuriation evident, and grabbed her arms in a vise grip, that was sure to cause bruising, before shoving her savagely back on the bed.

"I wouldn't recommend trying a stunt like that again, my dear." He said as he sneered at the fear in her eyes.

"Really?" She questioned as she looked him square in the eyes insolently and brought her foot up swiftly to kick him in the groin. She jumped off the bed and ran toward the open cell door, which he had carelessly left open. She had just gotten to it when it slammed shut. Analise turned to face Malfoy, who was still doubled over in pain but had his wand pointed directly at her.

"Let me out." She demanded.

"No." He answered.

"Either let me out or I'll continue kicking your ass." She said rebelliously.

"I'd like to see..." He started, before she delivered a swift kick to his head that had him seeing stars.

"Ok, that's it. I'm done playing nice with you, miserable wench." He screamed in anger. He pointed his wand and cried "_Crucio." _And gleefully watched her fall in pain to the floor. "_Stupefy!" _He said and she fell backwards as darkness encompassed her.

* * *

Remus and Snape were huddled together over the Finding Fire impatiently waiting as it searched for Analise. They were lucky the Deatheaters didn't know about one of Dumbledore's most brilliant ideas; the fire that locates lost items. It had been most useful in tracking people, but also things like missing wands or gold. 

"It's never taken this long before!" Remus said with a touch of agitation.

"He must have taken her somewhere far away." Snape said in a surprisingly calming voice.

Finally the fire focused on Analise's form and Remus felt panic rise in his throat as he immediately noticed she was not moving. It appeared she was locked in some kind of prison room.

"He's killed her! Look she's not moving. The bastard killed her." Remus said in a frenzy.

"Lupin, dammit! You have to calm down. You can't afford to get emotional about a task. Now look at her, she's breathing. She's not dead." Snape reasoned. "They won't kill her for awhile. She's in possession of information they need. We'll get there before they have a chance to kill her. Don't worry. We've never lost anyone yet."

"You're right. Sorry." Remus said as he regrouped. "Show me the location of this home." He spoke firmly to the flickering fire.

Slowly, Analise's collapsed body faded away and was replaced with the view of a large estate all in red brick. _That will make it easier to spot from the air, _Remus thought. Snape and Lupin searched the scene for any kind of visual clues that would help them.

"There!" Severus said suddenly pointing to a plant. "That's root of wormswood. It only grows in....they're in France."

"Great job! We'll Apparate to France and then fly above to find the house. Let's go get our brooms." Remus said with slight relief. They had found her and that was a good part of the battle.

* * *

Analise woke the next morning jerkily and extremely groggy. She soon had her answer to the jerky waking when she saw Malfoy standing over her. She sat up quickly and backed away in disgust. _Lucius' face is not the first one I want to see in the morning, _she thought and couldn't help but think wistfully of Remus. 

"Good morning, Shimmer. Are we feeling a little more cooperative today?" He asked cheekily.

"Umm, didn't I already tell you to fuck off? Because I could have sworn I did. But if I didn't, hey Malfoy, fuck off!" She retorted sassily.

"Don't test me you retched no good urchin. Unless you want worse treatment than last night." He said disdainfully.

That did make Analise stop and remember the pain, which subdued her. _There really is no describing the agony of the Cruciatus curse. _

"What do you want with me?" She said trying to sound complacent.

"The journal." He said matter-of-factly.

"What journal?" She inquired in what she hoped sounded like puzzlement.

"The journal your aunt left you." He said impatiently.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't seen any journals at home." She said innocently. _That's the truth. I haven't seen anything laying around, _she thought.

"Stupid girl. Are you telling me you don't even know? Oh that's rich!" He cackled insanely.

"What are you talking about?" She prickled at him.

"Are you telling me you've been looking for a book?" He continued to laugh and gasped for breath as tried to continue.

"What do you think a journal is?" She asked with slight confusion.

Malfoy managed to get a hold of himself and stared at her sinisterly. "The journal is in your possession and in the room at this very moment." He said stanchly.

* * *

Hmmm, I wonder what Malfoy means. 


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is rated R for language.

Here is an extra long chapter for you lovely people who are so patient with all my cliffhangers. Bad Hippiechick!

So enjoy!

Thank you all for the kind reviews! I appreciate them so much.

!!Updated!!

* * *

Chapter 14 

Analise looked at Malfoy in bafflement and then glanced down at herself. The only thing she was wearing was her pajamas. And she was quite sure there wasn't a journal in them.

"If I have this so-called journal on me right now, then why are you not taking it from me?" She asked astutely.

"A very good question. I am unable to take it from you without grievous consequences. You, however, will be giving it me." Malfoy said coldly.

"I have nothing to give you." She insisted.

"Idiot girl! You still do not know what it is?" He asked disbelievingly. "How can you be so intelligent, but not know this? Your locket, urchin, is the journal."

Analise's eyes widened in shock and her hand flew immediately to the gold chain at her neck.

"My locket?" She repeated unnecessarily.

"Is there an echo in here?" He asked snottily.

She glared at him as she rebelliously as she said "You're going to have to take it from me. Because I am sure as hell not giving it to you." _He said he can't take it from me. That must mean Aunt Rosmerta must have put some kind of spell on it to keep the unwanted from touching it. Oh Merlin, Remus hurry up, _she thought.

"Oh maybe you won't give it up willingly but don't worry. I have ways to help you." He said menacingly.

"What's in this journal, anyway. Why do you want to read about some woman's personal problems and triumphs?" She said, talking louder than necessary and stalling for time. "Trying to get in touch with you feminine side?"

"Shut up!" He growled. "Foolish girl, you don't even know what's in it?"

"You're an ass." She yelled angrily.

"Enough of this!" He pointed his wand at her and roared "_Imperio!"_

She heard the Unforgivable Imperius Curse and Analise felt herself losing control of her own functions. She was aware that she was doing them but she knew she wasn't controlling them; Malfoy was. She felt her hands reaching to unfasten the chain and willed herself to snap out of his control. _Shit. It will all be over if he gets this necklace, _she thought in panic.

* * *

Snape and Lupin flew high over the French countryside as they searched frantically for any sign of the estate. Even though what Snape had said about not being able to kill Analise yet was logical to Remus he still couldn't help being terrified for her safety. 

He continued to glance around fruitlessly and looked over to make sure Snape was doing the same thing. His heart stopped beating momentarily as his eyes came to rest upon a large red brick estate. Remus zoomed quickly to Snape and pointed him in the direction and proceeded to dive quickly to the ground, assuming Snape was following.

He jumped off his broom the second he touched down and glanced up impatiently for Severus.

As soon as Snape had landed Remus took off running toward the property's fence line. "Come on." He said anxiously to Snape.

"Dammit Lupin! Wait a minute. We can't just go bursting in there. We need a plan." Severus said rationally.

Lupin stopped dead in his tracks. "You're right. Sorry. I'm scared for her, Severus." He said honestly.

"This is exactly why you don't get involved with the tasks. You can't think straight." Snape berated Remus.

Remus felt anger bubbling at the surface but managed to tamp it down. This was no time to argue. _It's not like I did it on purpose, _he thought resentfully.

"So, what's the plan?" Remus asked.

"I say we use the Transparency spell to enter and take Malfoy by surprise. We already have an advantage since he won't be expecting us." Snape said.

"Good thinking." Remus said as he tapped his head. The sensation of just being doused with ice water made him shiver. He turned to make sure Snape had done the same thing. Obviously he had, since he didn't see him anywhere.

"Lupin?" Came Snape's voice on his left side.

"Right here." Remus assured him.

"How are we going to get in?" Snape asked.

Remus thought for a moment as glanced around the yard looking for something they could use. His eyes came to rest upon a riding lawn mower and he smiled remembering one his favorite stunts to pull from his own school days. He began searching for an animal of some type and almost laughed when he saw a horse tethered to a tree.

"I've got it. Come on!" Lupin said gleefully.

"Now I'm going to need your help. Follow my lead." Remus said as he aimed his wand carefully at the horse and said "_Wingardium Leviosa!"_ He steadily floated the horse so it looked like it was driving the mower.

"Severus, I need you to use the same spell to make the riding mower appear as if it's flying. Now make sure you keep it as close to the ground as you can." Lupin instructed.

He heard Snape mutter the spell and had to keep himself from laughing as he beheld the sight of a horse driving the mower. Now all they had to do was wait for someone inside to hear the commotion outside and come to investigate.

Sure enough the front door popped open and a woman began screaming hysterically as men and women rushed outside to see the spectacle.

"Come on Snape! We have to slip inside. Make sure to keep the tractor floating until we're in though ." Remus whispered.

When they were safely in the foyer, Lupin and Snape took in the grand house. It was enormous.

"It's going to take forever to find her in this place." Snape whispered.

"Let's get started." Remus said quietly. "I'm betting she's on one of the upper floors. Probably at the end of a hall."

"Why do you say that?" Snape asked curiously.

"Because Analise is a hellcat. I doubt she's very quiet. So keep your ears out for any noises." Remus reasoned.

Severus and Remus made their way quietly up four flights of stairs; they had decided time-wise it was best to start at the top and work their way down. Each empty room cause a surge panicked relief in Lupin, relief that they were not presented with Analise's dead body and panic that there was no Analise.

Finally, on the third floor at the end of the hall, like Remus had predicted, they heard a woman's voice. It was definitely Analise and Remus felt a flood of comfort knowing she was alive. And by the sound of it, his sassy little temptress was giving Malfoy hell. _Good job sweetheart, _he thought proudly as he stood with his ear pressed to the door.

"We've got to get in there undetected." Remus said.

"Here, drink this." Snape said as he pressed a small vile into Lupin's hand.

"What is it." Remus asked.

"It's a shrinking potion. The effects are immediate but very short, only about ten seconds. Make sure you run under the door as fast as you can. It won't due to get stuck under it when you return to full size." Snape answered.

"Will it effect our Transparency spell?" Lupin asked.

"Not a bit." Severus said. "Now come on. On the count of three, drink. One, two, three.

Remus gulped down the sweet tasting potion and felt himself shrinking before he'd even finished it. He looked down at himself and decided he couldn't be more than an inch tall.

"Hurry up!" He heard Snape call and he forced himself to run as fast as his micro legs would carry him. Just as he cleared the door he felt himself stretching back to his normal size.

He quickly located Analise and felt the horror return. He could tell from the glassy unfocused look in her eyes that Malfoy was using the Imperius Curse on her.

_"Petrificus Totalus!" _Remus shouted as he pointed his wand at Malfoy and watched him fall backwards with a thunk.

Analise heard the disembodied voice and felt the curse break. Just in time too; she had unfastened the chain and was holding it out in front of her but she felt no less nervous. _Now what the hell is going on, _she thought desperately as she fastened the locket securely around her neck. She heard a ghostly whisper, obviously a spell, and two men appeared in front of her.

"Remus!" She cried as she instantly relaxed and threw herself into his arms. Remus was here to rescue her. "Severus." She said as she leaned to hug him also and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She noticed he looked scandalized yet it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm so glad you found me. Thank you so much!"

"I'm going to stay here and wait for Dumbledore to arrive so Lucius can be shipped to Azkaban. You get her out of here." Snape said keeping his wand trained on Lucius and trying not to beam.

"Let's go." Remus said as he pulled her to him, he noted how cold her skin felt and wished he had thought to bring her some clothes. He slipped his cloak off his shoulders and wrapped her tenderly in it before he tapped her over the head to begin the Transparency spell. Then he followed suit and led her down the stairs.

He glanced around to make sure the coast was clear before leading her out the front door and through the grounds to where his broom was hidden.

"You can either ride back on mine or take Snape's broomstick and he can Apparate home." He said after he muttered the spell to make himself and her visible again.

Analise thought briefly about her choice. After her ordeal she really wanted nothing more than to feel Remus' strong arms around her, making her feel protected.

"I'll ride with you." She said as she smiled.

He saw the sparkle in her eyes come back and he smiled back. He mounted his broom and pulled her on in front of him. He kicked off hard and quickly soared into the sky.

He felt her snuggle into him and he wrapped his arms even tighter around her. He leaned down to press a kiss to her temple and he felt her shudder.

"Are you warm enough?" He asked with concern as he rubbed her arms vigorously.

"I'm getting there." She replied as she turned her face to his to seek out his lips.

"What is it with you and flying?" He teased.

"What can I say? It's a thrill." She taunted.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I don't think making love on a broomstick is a physical possibility." He said.

"Sadly, I think you're right." She said as she tipped her back on his shoulder and yawned. "I'm so tired."

"Why don't you try to sleep. Don't worry, I've got you. You're safe now and I won't let anything ever happen to you." He said soothingly.

"Thank you for coming for me Remus." She said sleepily.

Remus smiled contently when Analise collapsed against his chest and slept the rest of the way to Hogsmeade. __

"I love you Analise." He whispered into the whipping wind.

_I hate to have to make her talk about last night but it has to be done. Only she can provide the answers now, _he thought sadly when they landed.

* * *

So, did we all have the journal clues figured out? 


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry I didn't update yesterday.

For those who have read chapter 14 I just wanted to let you know it was updated. I wasn't happy with it at all so I did a little....repairing.

Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate them so much! And here's another long chapter for you patient people :)

And, fyi, I proofread this chapter like three times but I still have the feeling there's a misspelling in there, so bear with me.

* * *

Chapter 15

After Remus had carried Analise up to bed he went downstairs to wait for Snape and Dumbledore. He brewed a cup of tea and made himself comfortable in her homey living room. The relief and happiness of her being safe and in his care still pulsed through his veins, and without her so near he was free to relive the past couple of hours.

When he and Snape had first burst in on them, the only thing that Remus could focus on was Malfoy. He had noticed immediately that Lucius had Analise under the Imperius Curse but it wasn't until this moment that he registered what she was doing. She had been holding out her gold locket to Malfoy. _Why would Malfoy need to use the Imperious to get Analise's necklace. He's so rich, he hardly needs to rob someone of their gold. What does he want it for, _he asked himself as he tried to make sense of the situation.

Dumbledore's words from their first meeting flashed back to him. _If Analise does indeed have it in her possession, I do not believe she knows what it is, _he remembered. _Doesn't know what it is? _

_What it is, _he thought as he analyzed the wording. _Dumbledore said what. Wouldn't the proper wording be where, not what?_

_Merlin! Her locket is the journal, _Remus thought happily feeling rather pleased with himself. _But why didn't Lucius just take it from her?_ He jumped to his feet and raced to the stairs, preparing to wake Analise, but halfway up there was a knock at the door. He made his way to the front door and looked out to find Dumbledore and Snape on the other side.

"Hey! Come in." Remus invited.

"Where is she?" Dumbledore asked.

"She's sleeping." Remus answered.

"Good. Let her sleep awhile longer while we speak." Dumbledore said as he sat and waited for the other two men to do the same.

"How is Madame Shimmer? Is she feeling well?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"Fine. She slept most of the way here." Remus answered.

"Glad to hear it. She went through an awful ordeal." Dumbldore said.

"Did you get Lucius sent off to Azkaban?" Lupin questioned.

Snape nodded before speaking. "He's going to have quite the term to serve. He'll wish Analise had killed him that first night."

"Any news on if he got any information out her?" Remus asked.

"Severus administered Veritaserum to Lucius. She did not tell him anything." Dumbledore said.

"Albus, I think I have some information. When Snape and I arrived, Malfoy had Analise under the Imperius Curse. She was holding her necklace out to him." He paused.

" What if the journal wasn't a book? What if the journal is her locket?" Remus suggested.

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully as he mulled over the possibility. "That is an excellent thought, and knowing Rosmerta that would be something she would do. I guess there's only one way to find out. Remus, why don't you go wake Madame Shimmer and have her join us?"

Remus nodded and ran up the stairs. He quietly pushed her bedroom door open and felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of her. Her golden hair was spilling invitingly over the pillows and her enticing mouth was open partially as she breathed deeply in sleep. _She's stunning, _he allowed himself a moment to take in her sleeping body before the got back to the task at hand.

"Analise?" He said softly and shook her shoulder gently.

He watched her eyes open slowly and focus on him. He brushed a strand of hair out her eyes and she reached for his hand to press a kiss to his palm; he had to repress a shudder.

"Yes Remus?" She asked drowsily.

"Albus Dumbledore is downstairs and wants to speak with you." He said.

He watched as her eyes snapped open in excitement. "Albus Dumbledore? The Albus Dumbledore wants to talk to me? He's only the greatest wizard of our time! Why does he want to talk to me?"

"He's the head of the Order of the Phoenix. He has some questions. He's the one who assigned Snape and I to protect you." He smiled.

"Well remind me to thank him for that." She smiled back as she jumped out of bed and began tidying up her hair.

She followed Remus down the stairs and grinned stupidly as she reached out to shake Albus Dumbledore's hand.

"It is such an honor to meet you sir." She gushed.

"The pleasure is all mine Madame Shimmer." He said warmly.

"Call me Analise." She said.

"All right then Analise, you may call me Albus." He stated.

"Umm ok. How can I help? Albus." She asked, testing his name out.

"Is there anything you can tell us? Did Malfoy tell you anything useful?" Dumbledore asked.

"Plenty, actually. The journal that you've been looking for," She said as began fingering the necklace. "The journal is this locket."

"Excellent job Lupin! May I?" Dumbledore asked for permission as he reached out towards her.

Analise nodded automatically but then swatted his had away at the last second as Malfoy's words came back to her. _I am unable to touch it without grievous consequences._

"No!" She cried sharply. "Malfoy said there will be grievous consequences to those who touch it." She explained as she attempted to ease his affronted look with a smile. "Sorry."

"That's quite all right. Thanks for remembering." Dumbledore said comfortingly.

"I think I'm the only one who can unlock it's secrets." Analise said shyly.

"Well then, will you assist us?" He asked.

"Of course." She answered as she undid the chain from around her neck and placed the gold locket delicately in the middle of the table.

Analise tapped her wand against the necklace and firmly said "Reveal your secrets!"

She looked around at Remus, Snape and Dumbledore expectantly but nothing happened. She went to tap her wand again when suddenly the locket burst open in a fit of red light and harsh wind which cause all four of them to topple backwards in their chair.

The bone chilling voice speaking made her afraid to get back up. So she sat on the floor listening until she felt Remus pulling her to her feet and wrapping her in his arms as the wind continued to whip fiercely.

"So, Wormtail, you see the brilliancy of the plan? By killing Dumbledore, we rid ourselves of the Order." The cold voice cackled,

Then another voice, a woman this time, began speaking, "So you see how easy it was to torture the Longbottom's into insanity, Rabastan? You'll get your practice. Don't worry. I think the Weasley's would make excellent first victims for you."

"Harry Potter will be taken care of, Master I assure you. Consider it done. We will not fail this time." Came a man's voice.

"When we return in December, wizard-kind will either flee in terror and die or join us and live." Came another voice.

"Yes, Rookwood, we have to kill Rosmerta! We've found out she knows too much. She will need to be murdered, tomorrow. Before she can leak any information." Came a voice she recognized as Malfoy's. Analise felt Remus' arm tighten comfortingly around her.

And on and on it went for a good hour. The voices coming and going, carelessly spilling secrets that Voldemort would be positively livid if he knew they were talking about in public places.

Snape was furiously scribbling notes on a piece of parchment and Dumbledore was sitting pensively with his long fingers pressed together.

When the journal was at last done speaking Dumbledore and Snape rose to leave.

"That was very enlightening. Thank you for all you help, Analise. It is very much appreciated." Dumbledore said as his blue eyes twinkled.

"Anytime sir." She said.

"Actually, Remus and Severus tell me great things about your abilities. You should think about joining the Order." Albus and then he and Snape disappeared into the night.

* * *

:) Thanks for reading! 


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

Thanks for all the kind reviews! I appreciate them.

* * *

Chapter 16

Analise whipped around quickly and beamed at Remus. "Did you hear him? The Albus Dumbledore asked me if I wanted to be in the Order! Isn't that exciting?" She asked animatedly.

"Wonderful." He responded cheerfully but she noticed that the happiness was not quite reaching his eyes.

"What?" She asked suspiciously.

"What?" He asked back.

"You don't think I should do it?" She inquired quizzically.

"I didn't say that." He replied instantly.

"You don't have to. I can see it in your eyes." She said as she tried not sound hurt. "You don't think I can do it?"

"I didn't say that." He insisted. "I just don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh. So you don't think I'm capable of taking care of myself." She said testily.

"Analise, come on." Remus said in exasperation.

"So, remind me again. Who knocked out Severus Snape? Who bound Lucius Malfoy in ropes when he was attempting to kidnap her? Who, may I ask, escaped her _professional _protectors?" She asked cantankerously.

"You." Remus answered in surrender.

"Then why do you not trust me?" She asked.

"Dammit, it's not a matter of trust!" He shouted, finally losing his temper with her provoking words.

"Then what is it about?" Analise demanded.

"I love you. Ok. I love you. And the thought of you in danger, like with Malfoy, makes me ill. I can't think straight around you. I'm all in knots. I can't think of anything but you. Are you happy?" Remus said indignantly.

Analise stood with her mouth hanging open as she registered Remus' harshly spoken words. _He loves me? Oh Merlin, he loves me. Do I love him, _she wondered.

Remus watched her and instantly regretted his tone of voice. He stepped closer to grasp her hand in his.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. See, that's what you do to me. You've got me turned inside out. I love you Analise." He said genuinely as he searched her blue eyes expectantly.

"Oh, Remus. I really like you. A lot actually. You're very special to me. But I don't know about love. I've never been in love, I don't know what it feels like." She said honestly.

"You will." He said confidently. "And for now, that's enough for me."

"Cocky aren't we?" She teased, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"Self assured." He informed her before pulling her to him for a soul capturing kiss.

He felt her arms slide instantly around his neck and he smiled against her lips. _She loves me. She just doesn't know it yet._

"Are you tired?" He asked when they finally broke apart.

"No." She answered. "Are you?"

"No." He said. "How about going to the quidditch pitch? I promised you I would take you."

"That would be fun. Let me grab my cloak." She said as she dashed upstairs.

Remus watched her hurry upstairs and made sure she was out of sight before he Apparated to his own house to grab a couple of provisions. He was back before she'd even returned downstairs.

* * *

Analise was laying flat on her back looking up at the brilliant stars in the clear sky when Remus' face came into view.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked softly while he picked at the blanket he'd brought.

"About what a beautiful night it is and how it's even more perfect because you're here." She answered truthfully.

He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her passionately. _And she thinks she doesn't love me? Those are words of a woman in love._

"What about you? What are you thinking?" She asked huskily as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Dancing." He answered immediately.

"Excuse me?" She asked in confusion. That was definitely not what she was thinking right now.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked suddenly as he jumped to his feet and offered her his hand.

"There's no music." She argued.

"Of course there's music. There's always music when you're around." He grinned.

"Flattery will get you....some places." She said as she smiled back and let him pull her to her feet.

Remus wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as she wound hers around his neck. He rested his chin on the crown of her head as he began swaying back and forth to an imaginary rhythm.

Analise felt herself melting into him and tried to remain upright. He began humming lightly in her ear first, then the humming turned to low singing. Singing about lost love and not knowing what you have until it's gone. _How do you know when you're in love, _she wondered urgently.

Remus decided as soon as he pulled her into his arms that this was exactly where he wanted to be for eternity. She was so soft and pliant against him he had to hold back a groan. Her hands were mindlessly caressing his shoulders as they moved back and forth to his singing hints.

"Remus?" She whispered into his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Please tell me you want me to join the Order." She said.

"Do you want me to mean it?" He asked.

"Of course."

Remus stopped moving and gazed into her searching blue eyes. He could see hope shimmering there and knew this was very important to her. He also knew he was at a loss to deny her anything she asked of him but he still wanted some reassurance.

"Why? I need a reason Analise. Why do you want to risk your safety?"

"You're organization works against the very people who stripped me of the last of my family." She said as tears welled up. "I want revenge."

Remus pulled her into his embrace as tears rolled down her cheeks. He stroked her hair comfortingly and kissed away the falling tears.

"I think you would be a great asset to the Order, Analise Shimmer, and would be very proud and pleased if you would join us." He said, surprising himself by meaning it.

"Oh Remus! Thank you!" She cooed as she threw her arms around him for a hug.

_Oh Merlin, let that be the right choice. Keep her safe. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her, _Remus thought desperately.

* * *

I want me a Remus! :) 


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay in updating. I spent the day babysitting my 11 month old niece. That girl wipes you out chasing after her. So I was just too dang tired to update last night.

Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them.

* * *

Chapter 17 

Analise sat in rapt attention during her first Order of the Phoenix meeting. She'd met all kinds of different people and was grateful they'd all accepted her without question, even Snape had began treating her with respect. In fact they all seemed happy to have her join.

She glanced around the table at her new peers. There was the metamorphagi, a couple of Ministry of Magic employees, a man who struck her more as a thief than an Order member, and of course a few Hogwarts professors. Then there was Arthur and Molly Weasley. She remembered their name from the journal and after meeting them was more determined than ever to assist in whatever way possible in the Order. _They were such wonderful people, _she thought with conviction.

She turned her attention back to Dumbledore as he began to speak of Voldemort's latest activities and sightings. Analise took notes quickly as he spoke so she could study them and look for any kind of patterns.

"Analise?" Dumbledore said kindly.

"Yes?" She questioned curiously.

"Would you like to tell the members about our discoveries?"

"Oh sir, perhaps Severus would be better suited for that. He's the one who was taking notes." She said as she glanced at Snape.

"No Analise, It was your property we received the information from, you share it." Snape said quickly.

Analise stood up self-consciously and cleared her throat before beginning.

"Well, my Aunt Rosmerta left me a journal that turned out to have information about the Deatheaters and Voldemort. It gave us insights on plans and who they have targeted." She said as she looked around at her audience.

"What kind of plans dear?" Molly Weasley asked.

"They wanted to kill Rosmerta, which they obviously did." She paused as she swallowed the lump in her throat. "They also have targeted Albus, Arthur and Molly Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Oh my!" Cried Tonks, the metamorphagi.

The room erupted into roaring titter and Analise looked at Dumbledore helplessly. _Maybe that wasn't the best way to break it to them,_ she thought fretfully.

"Settle down everyone. I'm sure we can all appreciate Analise's honesty in this situation and let me assure you, we are taking every precaution against these events." Dumbledore said wisely.

"We've already captured Lucius Malfoy, a renowned Deatheater. He's been sent to Azkaban." Remus volunteered.

"True. Thank you Professor Lupin. Does anyone have any ideas?" Dumbledore asked as he opened the floor up.

Analise raised her hand timidly.

"Yes Analise?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Well, I think it's easier to take on Deatheaters one at a time. It's better to duel with one wizard rather than four or five at the same time. You can concentrate more fully on blocking and it allows you to be more creative with your own attacks, which ensures shorter duel times. Also the Deatheaters will be thrown off that there's only one of you, they'll keep looking over their shoulder, convinced that someone else is there which allows greater accuracy for the Order." She stated.

"An excellent point Madame Shimmer." Said Kingsley Shacklebolt, one of the employee's of the Ministry of Magic.

"Analise, please. Actually, everyone call me Analise. Thanks." She beamed.

"I think it best to draw up some sort of schedule. Perhaps focus on maybe three or four captures a week and send all of Voldemort's Deatheaters to Azkaban. His number of followers would diminish, making him weaker." Dumbledore said.

"Great idea." Said Arthur Weasley.

They spent the next hour drawing up a capture schedule and talking excitedly. Analise felt Remus staring at her and looked up to meet his eyes. He gave her a secret smile which she returned happily.

"I'm very impressed. You're extremely bright and that's a great idea." He whispered as he leaned closer to her.

"Thank you." She said just as softly and reached under the table to squeeze his hand.

When everyone else but Snape, Dumbledore, Remus and herself remained in headquarters Analise felt herself relax a little. She had an idea but didn't want to present in front of the other members in case they thought it was dumb. Plus she didn't want to reveal this fact to everyone.

"Albus, may I make a suggestion?" She asked nervously as she felt Remus' hand lazily stroking the small of her back.

"Of course."

"I have an idea. I could arrange to meet Deatheaters in a social setting and then capture them." Analise said.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"Men flock to me and trust me instinctively. I'll take them by surprise." She said and was met with looks that told her that they thought she sounded stuck on herself. "Since I'm part Veela." She explained further as though it should be obvious but felt Remus stiffen next to her. _What's his problem, _she wondered idly.

"Veela?" Remus repeated disbelievingly. He felt as if he'd been run over by a Firebolt.

"Hmm. Interesting plan. It would definitely take them by surprise. Let me get back with you." Dumbledore said as he showed them to the door.

When they were in the seclusion of the darkened stoop Remus rounded on her tumultuously.

"Why didn't you tell me you were Veela?" He demanded. "I told you I was a werewolf."

Analise looked at him in shock, she couldn't believe he was angry.

"I thought you knew. Almost everyone does. Aunt Rosmerta used to tell people all the time when I came to visit. Besides look at the signs. Sweet and even-tempered one minute then contemptuous bitch the next. The golden hair, the blue eyes, the sheen to my skin." She said quietly waiting for him to realize his error.

"I can't believe you lied to me Analise! How do I even know I love you? Veela's trick you into thinking you'd do anything for them. They trick you into feeling!" He said icily and walked away.

"I didn't lie to you. And I never tricked you into doing anything or having feelings for me." She defended to his retreating back. _Why does the thought of him not loving me hurt so much, _she asked herself.

Analise hurried after him and said "Remus? Please, listen to me."

Remus felt inexplicably betrayed and Disapparated with a pop, leaving a tearful Analise calling after him.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Starina-thanks for the firebolt comment. I kept thinking truck but it just seemed to...muggle. Firebolt was the only other thing I could think of.

Empathy-I hope you're ok. I didn't mean to cause you physical illness :( . You're reviews always make me smile. So I hope this chapter doesn't cause you any further harm.

Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate them and keep them coming.

* * *

Chapter 18

A week later Analise was feeling just as confused as she had the night Remus had flipped out on her. She hadn't seen him since he'd left her standing on the stoop gaping after him.

She couldn't figure out why he'd behaved that way. _It's not like I'm full fledged Veela for Merlin's sake! I don't have the ability to control him like they do. Full Veela's toy with people on purpose for their own enjoyment, I would never do that! _

Analise felt hurt that he would think she would do that to anyone, let alone him. Now she couldn't even find him to set everything right, no in the Order had seen him all week. _He must not love me the way he claims he did if he can't accept something like me being part Veela. For the love of Merlin, he told me he was a werewolf and I was fine. Werewolf is a lot more difficult to deal with than Veela. _

She'd tried to distract herself from thinking of him but it never usually lasted long.

She should be feeling quite proud of herself. In that week without him, she'd managed to take down four Deatheaters singlehandedly but found it didn't really mean much without Remus' praise. Not even acclamation from Albus Dumbledore seemed to have impact. _Well a little impact, _she allowed herself.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her revere and she grabbed her wand and walked over to open it. A tall, heavy lipped, dark haired, voluptuous woman was on the other side. She looked slightly familiar but Analise couldn't place her.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Analise asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I've just fallen from my broomstick. Do you have a fireplace I can use to return home?" The woman inquired.

"Why don't you just Apparate?" Analise asked suspiciously.

"I don't have my license. Never quite had the nerve to try Apparating. My mother had a bad experience with it as a child and I never wanted it to happen to me, so I never tried." She replied.

Analise sized the woman up. Her gut was telling her no but she felt a compassion for the woman.

"Are you hurt?" Analise asked.

"Excuse me?" She almost sputtered, clearly not expecting that reply.

"I said are you hurt." Analise repeated on awares.

"I just fell off a broomstick what do you think." The woman answered with indignation.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a fireplace. You'll have to go into the village and use one of the public grates." Analise fibbed.

"Why do you have a chimney if you don't have a fireplace?" The woman continued insistently.

Analise pointed her wand behind her back and made the chimney disappear before she said " I think you're mistaken. I don't have a chimney."

"But I just saw it." Said the woman.

"Listen I'm sorry I can't help you but I've already told you where to try. So if you'll excuse me, good evening." Analise said as she shut the door.

It wouldn't close and Analise looked down to find the woman's foot wedged in between it.

"Who are you?" Analise demanded.

"I'm Bellatrix LeStrange, honey. And I'm here to stop you stop attacking my friends." And with that she punctuated the words with a slashing motion across her throat and laughed heartily as Analise collapsed.

* * *

Remus spent an agonizing week apart from Analise. He'd thought he'd been in love with a Veela before but it turned out she was just using him for amusement. Seeing how far he would go to please her and generally causing him to make a fool out of himself. Since then he'd held a grudge to the whole Veela race, judging them all by the actions of one. It made sense at the time but now he just felt like an ass.

He was on his way over to Analise's to apologize and beg her forgiveness. He knew he looked like hell, he'd barely slept in seven days and he couldn't even force himself to eat anything. Luckily, full moon had occurred this week so he had a break from thinking of her. But the instant he had changed back into himself he felt like an absolute jerk.

_She was so accepting and gracious when I told her I'm a werewolf but at the first test of her loyalties I betray her, _he thought as he mentally kicked himself for what had to be the hundredth time.

He rounded the corner and her house came into view. He felt his stomach clutch as nerves kicked in. _What if it's too late? She never did love you, she told me that. What if she doesn't want me? Or worse what if she's found someone else already? She said it herself, men flock to her._

His self-doubts were interrupted when the scene at the door caught his attention. _Bellatrix, _he thought as he dove behind a tree to watch what was going on.

He searched frantically for Analise until his eyes came to rest on her, passed out in a slump on the ground. _Shit!_

"_Avada Ked..." _Bellatrix began shouting with her wand pointed directly at Analise.

Remus ripped his own wand from his robes and interrupted Bellatrix mid-curse. "_Stupefy!" _He roared and watched Bellatrix fall backwards.

He ran the remaining distance to the front door and flopped to his knees the instant he reached Analise's side. She wasn't moving or breathing and fear welled up inside him.

He lifted her in his arms and made to Disapparate when a thought occurred to him. _I can't just leave LeStrange laying here. _He shifted Analise so she was flung over his shoulder and mentally apologized for treating her like a sack of potatoes. He then did the same with Bellatrix and Disapparated with a pop.

When he Apparated he was standing outside the Order of the Phoenix and he began furiously pounding on the door.

Severus finally answered the door looking quite put out at the late night interruption, until he noticed the load Lupin was carrying.

"Lupin what the hell happened?" Snape demanded as he took in the two women dangling from Remus' shoulders.

* * *

Never fear, I'm working on chapter 19 as you're reading! 


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you all for your reviews! Keep them coming :) I say that a lot don't I?

* * *

Chapter 19

Remus let Bellatrix fall unceremoniously from his shoulder so he could gently shift Analise to a more comfortable position.

"Bellatrix used some kind of hex on her! She's not breathing Severus. Don't you have some kind of potion to revive her?" Remus fired off.

"Arthur?" Severus shouted toward the kitchen.

"Yes?" Said Arthur Weasley as he came to see what the yelling was about. "Oh dear, what happened to Analise?"

"Bellatrix LeStrange attacked her." Snape explained impatiently. "Listen Arthur, will you take Bellatrix to Azkaban? I need to see if I have anything that will help Analise."

"Certainly." Arthur agreed at once. He levitated Bellatrix in front of him and guided her out the door.

"Come up to the lab Lupin." Snape said as he headed upstairs. "Do you know what kind of hex was used?"

"No. Analise was already unconscious when I arrived. Bellatrix was actually in the middle of the killing curse when I stunned her." Remus said as he repressed a shudder at actually speaking the words.

Severus looked shocked at this news and began clinking even more furiously around with his ingredients. Lupin noticed this at once and was immediately put on edge.

"What is it?" Remus asked with worry.

"She was in the middle of the killing curse? She probably used the Slashing Hex on Analise." Snape said with slight alarm.

Lupin, being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, knew exactly what that meant and he would have came to that conclusion himself if he'd been thinking clearly. "She's bleeding internally then?" He asked unnecessarily.

"Yes but I can concoct the antidote. It will take about three hours to brew though." Snape informed him.

"Does she have that much time before she bleeds to death?" Remus asked shakily.

"We have to try." Snape offered as a reassurance before he quickly began working.

Remus turned away from Snape and began pacing nervously. Stopping every once and while to grasp Analise's cold hand and murmur soft words of encouragement.

"You're going to be fine sweetheart."

"Hold on Analise."

"It will be over soon."

"I'm so sorry for treating you shabbily. It was absolutely inexcusable. You have to be ok so I can tell you that."

"Almost done now."

"I really do love you."

Remus was glad Severus was so wrapped up in his potion making he wasn't paying attention to him. _He'd be giving me such shit for being so weak over a woman._

Snape distantly heard Remus heard soothing himself through his words to Analise and tried not smirk. He continued preparing the Healing Antidote and willed himself not to listen. But he couldn't help wondering how it must feel to have the person you love laying half dead on a table while you helplessly paced the room. _Damn love to hell,_ he thought contemptuously. _Who needs it? _

"It's complete. It just needs to brew. I'm going downstairs but I'll come back when it's ready." Snape announced as he excused himself.

Remus sat down next to Analise and just gazed at her. Her usually luminous skin was very pale and dingy and even her normally golden hair looked sallow and lifeless.He reached out for her hand and was once again struck with how cold she felt.

Thoughts kept turning over in his head and he couldn't help but wonder if he'd have behaved himself that night he'd found out that she was part Veela if she'd be laying her now. _It's no use thinking about it. It's happened and you can't take it back, _he thought idly.

Time seemed to have stopped for Remus. Every time he looked at his watch it was only five minutes later yet it seemed like an hour. Finally, Severus returned to give his final tending to the potion.

Snape poured the antidote into a goblet and handed it to Remus. "Make sure she drinks every last drop of it." He said and turned to go.

"Aren't you going to stay to make sure it works?" Lupin questioned.

"I know it will work and besides I'd rather not watch you two fawn all over each other." Severus replied as he reached the door.

"Snape!" Remus cried and watched him turn around. "Thanks for all your help."

"Now don't get all sappy on my ass. Give her the potion Remus." And with that Snape was gone.

Remus turned his attention back to Analise and felt the clench of anticipation in his gut. _I hope this works, love. _He tipped her head back to allow the potion to trickle down her throat. He held the goblet till it was almost upside down to ensure that there was absolutely not a trace of potion left in it.

He sat back and waited expectantly for something to happen. He noticed her skin returning to it's normal shimmer and her hair began to sheen again. Relief flooded through him when her blues eyes opened.

"Analise. Thank Merlin!" He exclaimed as her freezing hand heated back up.

"Remus?" She asked in confusion. "Where am I?"

"At headquarters." He replied.

"Why? What happened?" She inquired.

"You were attacked by a Deatheater." He answered and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Bellatrix LeStrange. I remember now. I knew she looked familiar but I couldn't place her." She said.

Analise sat up gingerly and waited for the feeling of lightheadedness to pass.

"How did I get here" She quarried as the thought occurred to her.

"I brought you." He said shyly.

"How did you find me?"

"Because I came to apologize to you Analise."

Analise searched his remorseful gray eyes and felt herself weaken as he tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. _Oh Merlin. I love him. When did that happen?_

"Maybe we should talk about that." She said.

"Yes. We should." He answered guiltily.

"So what happened that night?" She asked.

"I had a bad experience with a Veela and I guess I just took it out on you." He said quietly.

"You know you really hurt me that night Remus. I've never once given you any cause to doubt me or my motives." Analise said honestly as she bit her lip and tried not to cry.

"I know. I'm sorry. You've been nothing but wonderful to me since we first met and treated you like vermin." He said ruefully as he brushed her cheek sweetly.

"I want you to know, I'm not a full Veela. I'm only part so I don't have the vicious intent they do." She said.

"I know that now and I'm sorry I doubted you and sorry I hurt you." He answered.

Analise leaned forward and cupped his cheek gently as she leaned in kissed his firm warm lips.

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you straight up, not assumed you knew." She apologized.

Remus brought her hand to his lip and brushed a kiss against her palm.

"I am truly in love with you Analise. Not because you're a beautiful temptress but because of the incredible person you are." He said tenderly.

"I'm in love with you too Remus." She answered and held back a laugh as his eyes widened in shock. "Don't look so surprised. You said you knew it was going to happen."

"I'm not surprised." He said automatically but when she raised her eyebrows in doubt he decided to fess up. "Well, a little surprised."

"What happened to being self assured?" She teased.

"You were right. I was being cocky." He answered before he brought her to him for a soul searching kiss.

It was the best kiss they'd shared, since he knew now they were in love. When she pulled away Remus felt bereft for a moment until he looked into her loving eyes.

"Can we go home now?" She asked huskily.

"Of course." He said as he jumped up to lead her downstairs.

"How was I revived anyway." She asked conversationally on the way down.

"Snape made an antidote potion." Remus answered.

"Hmm. I'll have to thank him before we leave." Analise said.

"Severus." Remus called when they reached the landing.

Snape came strolling in casually though you could see the concern in his eyes.

"Ahh. Still alive are we? Pity." Snape said as his eyes rested on Analise.

"Yep. Sorry to disappoint you." Analise said as she made her way over to him. She leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Severus." She whispered quietly.

"Woman, that's the second time you've done that! Now stop kissing me!" Snape demanded, though he was secretly pleased. "Go on. Get out of here."

"Alright, alright. We're going." Remus said as he tugged Analise out the door.

* * *

That was a nice long chapter! With no cliffhanger I must point out :)


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter is rated R for sexuality. If you are at all sensitive I would skip down until you see the division line. I've warned you..... It's going to get awful steamy in here.....Seriously hot even.

Still here? Good! :) I'd miss you ;)

Now anyway, thanks for all your reviews! I appreciate them and please keep them coming.

* * *

Chapter 20 

"So I was almost dead?" Analise asked Remus disbelievingly as they sat in her living room.

"Yes. It scared me to death." He answered as he twirled her golden locks idly around his fingers.

"Well it's a good thing that you came to my house then." She said tenderly as she leaned up to kiss him. He didn't respond to the kiss so Analise pulled back to gaze at him. One look into his aggrieved gray eyes and she knew he was picturing her dead right now.

"Hey." She said softly as she angled his eyes to look into hers. "It didn't happen. I'm here."

"Thanks to Snape." Remus said bitterly.

"Well yes. But thanks to Lupin too." She coaxed. "You're the one who stopped Bellatrix mid-Unforgivable."

"Analise, I'm sorry." He said apologetically.

"You've said that already." She smiled.

"Well I just want you to know that..." He started. But she'd never know what he wanted her to know because she cut him off with another kiss.

"Analise..." He said as he pulled back.

"Will you just shut up and kiss me?" She begged.

Remus looked into her wanton eyes and lost himself in their sparkling depths. _What was I trying to say, _he thought as he gazed at her parted lips. _Who cares? Look at her. She's aching to be kissed. Or am I aching to kiss her?_

He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist so she was pressed intimately to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this here? We're not flying after all." He teased.

"Remus please." She urged.

He pulled her down and kissed her softly at first, then with more intensity. He could hear her cooing low in her throat when his tongue sought hers and began dueling.

He wound his fingers in her thick hair to hold her head still when he broke the kiss and trailed caresses down her neck and collar bone until he came to rest at the bodice of her blouse.

Remus looked into her burning blue eyes for permission and was met with heated acceptance. He pulled her shirt agonizingly slowly over her head and tossed it on the floor. Leaving her in her lacy black bra for only a moment before he removed that and added it to her shirt in a pile.

He drew his fingers up her rib cage toward the undersides of her breasts and watched in mute fascination as her nipples pebbled before he'd even touched them. He traced patterns lightly over the tips with his lips, tongue and fingers and they tightened even further causing Analise to expel a loud moan.

Analise was losing herself in the heady sensations of Remus' deft touch. She could feel his straining erection pressing against her, begging for attention. She pulled away slightly to begin clawing at his shirt. When it was finally out of the way she leaned forward and delighted for a moment in the sensation of the hair on his chest peaking her already almost painfully hard nipples. She scraped her nails lightly against his own nipples and it was his turn to shudder.

She reached for his buckle and made quick work of removing it before she rose from his lap. She maintained eye contact as she pushed her skirt and panties down so she was vulnerably naked in front of him. She offered her hand and he took it to rise from the couch. He pushed down his own remaining clothes so he was standing there in all his male glory.

Analise knelt in front of him and grinned wickedly before taking him in her ready mouth. He tipped his head back and moaned her name as he tangled his hand in her hair as he gently guided her. But when she scraped her nails against him he knew he was going to lose it.

He drug her to her feet and quickly swept her into his strong arms before he practically ran to her bedroom.

"You're a wicked, wicked witch." He said gruffly as he deposited her on the bed.

He blazed a hot path down her stomach to her intimate folds and felt her tense as she prepared for the onslaught. He dipped his tongue into her core and heard her scream out his name as she clutched at his head. He lapped and nibbled lazily as he pushed her to the brink. He felt her stiffen and pulled away quickly to push himself into her.

Analise shrieked as she was overwhelmed by pleasure. It was too much, yet not enough. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she met him, thrust for thrust. Each plunge causing her to coil tighter and tighter until she was blissfully pushed over the edge. Light shot from behind her eyelids and sound was roaring deafeningly in her ears as Remus came with her. She dully realized the loud noise was her crying out and bit down lightly on his shoulder in effort to subside her reverberating passion.

Remus collapsed on top of her, completely spent and felt her run her fingers lightly through his hair.

"I love you Remus." She said softly.

"I love you too Analise." He answered just as softly as he rolled over and tucked her into the crook of his arm.

They lay in companionable silence, each lost in their own thoughts until they gently drifted off to sleep.

* * *

They were awoke the next morning by a pounding on the door. Finally the knocking stopped and they were instead faced with Severus Snape, standing in the bedroom, gaping at the sight of them. 

Remus was laying bare chested in the bed with the sheets pushed dangerously low on his waist, he was holding a groggy Analise whose breasts were bared and were pebbled from the cold, which was causing Snape to blush in heated embarrassment.

It actually might have been funny to see a blushing, flustered, not-knowing-where-to-look Snape, but Remus was too concerned on why Snape was so panic stricken to find the situation amusing.

"Oh my! For Merlin's Sake. Will you cover yourself up!" Snape blustered at them as he gazed around for something else to look at besides winking nipples. From Remus' to Analise's, everywhere he looked there was nipples, nipples, and more nipples.

"You're the one who came storming in here uninvited!" Analise shot back as she nonetheless tugged the sheet over herself protectively in mortification.

"What's wrong Severus?" Remus asked.

"It's Dumbledore. He's missing." Snape answered with chagrin.

"Missing?" Analise inquired as though confused.

"That's right." Severus answered as he chanced a look at her, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw she had covered herself.

"Voldemort!" Said Remus and Analise at the same time as they thought back to the journal.

* * *

I have made an update to chapter 18. I found a hideous typo in there. Either no one noticed or you were all too nice to tell me. I'm betting you were all just too nice to tell me. But it bugged the crap out of me, so I had to fix it. I had the word men instead of women when I was referring to Bellatrix and Analise. Grrr. 


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the update delay. This chapter was difficult.

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them and keep them coming.

* * *

Chapter 21

Remus and Analise sat in headquarters of the Order and listened to the nervous babbling around them. Snape was leading the meeting and that seemed just fine with everyone else.

"Now, I have an idea." Snape said, raising his voice over all the chatter and waiting for it to fall silent.

"It will be dangerous." He continued.

"Doesn't matter. Dumbledore would risk his life to save any of ours. And I'd do the same for him. I'm sure all of us would." Remus volunteered and heard a murmur of agreement throughout the room.

"I'm happy to hear you say that Lupin." Snape said with an ironic smile and turned back to address the room again.

"We're going to make Voldemort come to us." Snape said with finality.

"How are we going do that?" Mundungus Fletcher demanded.

Analise's mind was racing as what Snape was asking clicked into place. She rose from her seat and the jabbering died down as all eyes turned to her curiously.

"You're going to use me." She said with certainty. One look at Snape's impressed expression told her she was right. She felt Remus stiffen next her but plunged on. "His Deatheaters are in Azkaban, he has no choice but to finish this himself."

"Exactly Analise." Snape said.

"We'll spread the word that I've heard what the journal said and Voldemort will come for me. Either to kill me or he'll want to hear the information himself. Hopefully the latter."

"What about the Finding Fire?" Arthur Weasley asked, not liking the idea of Analise as bait one bit. "Instead of using Madame Shimmer what about going directly to Voldemort?"

"It's inoperable. We've tried that. Wherever Dumbledore is being held, there are multiple anti tracking spells protecting it." Snape said gravelly.

"Any other ideas?" Snape asked.

The room fell silent and the members began shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

"I'm sorry to say I feel it's the only way. We have a slim to none chance of locating Dumbledore since we are unable to track him. The best option is to make Voldemort come to us." Snape said.

"Will you do it Analise?" Severus asked subtly.

The occupants of the room seemed to be holding their breath until she answered.

"Of course." She said resolutely as she glanced at Remus from the corner of her eye. _He looks pissed, _she though idly.

"Excellent. The Order thanks you. Now..." Snape began.

"What kind of steps will be taken to ensure Analise is not hurt?" Remus finally spoke up.

"That's a good question Lupin." Arthur agreed.

"She'll be guarded of course. Night and day. When Voldemort comes for her, we'll be ready to get him first. He'll probably bring Dumbledore with him as leverage and we'll have to go no further than the Three Broomsticks." Snape answered confidently.

"What if he kills her instead of going for the information?" Remus asked stubbornly.

"Then I'll have died for a worthwhile cause Remus." She answered softly, aware that everyone in the room was watching the exchange with great interest. "We'll talk later." She whispered so only he would hear.

She took her seat again and listened as Snape recounted the meeting, mindful of the fact that Remus was near his boiling point. Finally the meeting ended, although she wasn't sure that was such a good thing, judging by his glare.

Remus pulled her directly to the front door, completely ignoring everyone who was trying to talk to him, the second they were on the stoop he Disapparated them with a soft pop to her living room.

He pushed her determinedly into the arm chair as he stood over her in an intimidating fashion with his arms crossed as he stared her down.

"What the hell Analise? You're going to do it? You're going to put yourself out there like some kind of.....worm on a fishing hook." He demanded.

"Remus, it's the only way." She said quietly.

"You're bait Analise. I couldn't bear to lose you." He said softly.

Analise felt tears prick her eyes but she blinked them away quickly. _Aww, he's so damn adorable. _She rose from the chair and reached to cup his cheek tenderly.

"Nothing is going to happen to me. You heard Severus, I'll be guarded during the day and you'll be with me at night." She said.

"Remus it's the best way. He'll come to the Three Broomsticks, just like they did with Aunt Rosmerta but this time we'll be ready. We're prepared this time" She continued.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I love you." He said.

"I love you too. It's kind of nice to have you worry about me. But everything will be fine. We're the good side. The good side always prevails." She said with nervous confidence.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you all for your reviews! I appreciate them so much. Keep them up :)

* * *

Chapter 22

During the week the members of the Order flitted in and out of the Three Broomsticks. Analise made sure to converse with them loudly so people sitting near could hear also, it was a good way to get gossip going.

Not to make it look too suspicious, they would talk about different topics then slip the journal in the conversation casually. Sure enough, one day while talking with Tonks they noticed a man who was leaning so far back in his chair he was in danger of falling out of it.

No sooner than Analise had the thought, he did fall out of it. She shot a triumphant smile at Tonks before rushing over to help the eavesdropper.

"Sir? Goodness, are you alright? Can I get you some ice. That looked painful." Analise gushed as she took in every detail of this man. He was quite short, with watery blue eyes and messy blonde hair. He looked like an overgrown rat and she knew at once she didn't trust him.

The small man shook her off determinedly as he removed himself from her grasp.

"I'm fine. No ice is needed." He said in a whiny voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for an appointment." He finished as he rushed out the door, glancing over his shoulders in obvious excitement.

She turned back to Tonks, who nodded at her and Disapparated with a pop. She then made her way to where she knew her Protectors were stationed, today it was Arthur and Severus. She closed the door behind her before she spoke.

"Did you see that?" She asked.

"We certainly did. And you can be sure that your message will be delivered to Voldemort himself." Arthur said.

"Who was it?" Analise asked curiously.

"Name is Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a. Wormtail." Snape injected smoothly.

"And he works for Voldemort? Why is he not on the Deatheater list?" She inquired.

"Because he's not a Deatheater. He's the loyal servant." Snape answered.

"Ahh." She said. "And he'll definitely tell Voldemort?"

"Probably doing it right now. Now you better get back out there before it looks too suspicious." Severus said.

"Tonks has gone to warn everyone at headquarters." Analise said as she turned to go.

"How long do you think before Voldemort comes?" She asked from the doorway.

"Couple of days probably." Snape answered. "Now please Analise, go."

She slipped out of the back room and stood behind the bar feeling very jumpy. Now every unknown wizard who came in was going to be a source for worry. _It's going to be a long couple of days._

* * *

On the third day Analise began to wonder if Wormtail had told his master, since he had yet to show up. Every time the door clanged she looked up, expecting to find a wand pointed at her.

It was almost closing time and the bar was completely empty as she mindlessly scrubbed the tables.

She turned around to move on to the table next but instead ran into a solid object. She screamed in surprise and glanced up into the face of a hooded man. She was instantly on awares but tried to appear normal. _At least my scream has the Protectors paying attention now, if they weren't before anyway._

"Sorry. You scared me." She said as she took a step backwards toward the bar. "What can I get for you?" She asked as natural as she could.

"I don't want anything to drink." The man said in a creepily hoarse voice.

"How can I help you then?" She asked with mock curiosity.

The man reached for his hood and pulled it down. It took everything Analise had not to scream again. He had glowing red eyes and very pale skin that was stretched almost too tightly over his face. You could clearly see his bones protruding making him look like a walking skeleton.

"Do you know who I am Analise Shimmer?" He asked in his eerie voice.

"No." She said.

"You lie. Do not lie to me Shimmer. I can be very unpleasant when lied to." Voldemort said as he grasped her arm tightly with his spindly fingers.

"Yes. I know who you are." She said as she looked down to see the red marks he was pressing into her skin. "Now let me go you're hurting me." She demanded as she reached for her wand with her free hand.

Voldemort shoved her back into the chair and pointed his own wand at her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said.

"Oh? And why wouldn't you?" She taunted.

"Fools and their bravery." He said snidely before answering. "Because, I have a little bargaining chip you see."

With a wave of his wand, Dumbledore took the chair opposite her. He was bound and gagged but alive nonetheless and Analise felt relief wash over her.

"Albus!" She cried before turning her attention back to Voldemort. "Let him go." She ordered.

"Can't. You see for each of my questions you refuse to answer Dumbledore will have an excruciating spell performed on him. Of course, we'll start out small. Do you understand?" He asked with a cold cackle. "Now about that journal. Tell me what you've heard."

Analise spit at the ground and watched as his red eyes became angry. He pointed his wand at Dumbledore and cried "_Crucio!" _Dumbledore instantly slid lower in his chair as the spell knocked him out.

"Now, tell me! Or suffer the consequences." He commanded.

She stubbornly remained silent, enraging Voldemort further. He pointed his wand at her and yelled "_Expelliarmus_!" She felt her wand fly out of her hand as she was knocked mercilessly from the chair. She landed with a loud oomph and quickly rolled under the table.

She heard Voldemort cry the stunning spell just a moment too late to hit her and Analise yanked Dumbledore out of his seat and pulled him under the table with her and began removing his bindings.

The crash of the doors as members of the Order spilled from the back and side rooms distracted Voldemort long enough for Analise to get her wand back.

"_Accio _wand!" She said amongst the commotion. It flew immediately from Voldemort's hand back to hers. She quickly revived Albus then she pointed it at back at Voldemort.

Spells began flying as Voldemort pointed his wand at the members surrounding him. Some of them hit but some of them missed as he was frantically outnumbered.

"Lupin watch it!" McGonagall warned as a spell was sent his way.

The warnings continued to be shouted out until only Tonks, Mundungus, Kingsley, and Molly were lay immobile on the floor from various stunning spells. _Not too bad. _

Voldemort ran over to where Analise stood and wrapped his fingers around her arm in effort to Disapparate with her but Remus and Snape teamed up on him and sent a stunner his way which hit him directly in the chest, knocking him backwards.

He was so powerful though the spell only lasted seconds before he was awake again but it was long enough for Analise to get away from him. He raised his wand at her and began to speak.

"You've taken my Deatheaters from me! Now you'll have to pay! Avada Ked..." He started with a sinister delight.

Remus whipped around in fear as he heard the killing curse and noticed that Weasley and Snape had done the same. He shared a quick look before the three of them simultaneously raised their wands and cried "_Stupefy!"_ They watched as Voldemort fell to the floor a second time. The three men rushed over to a shocked Analise to make sure she was ok.

Voldemort rose again and glanced around at the twenty or so remaining Order members who all had their wands trained on him.

"This isn't over you filthy Mudblood lovers!" He roared and Disapparated in cloud of smoke.

As the room cleared, Analise looked around at the wrecked state of her bar and watched as the stunned victims awakened and shook the fog from their brains.

"Well, who needs a drink?" Analise asked as she turned a chair upright.

* * *


	23. Epilogue

'Sniff'

The last chapter :(

Ever wonder why you can't use asteriks on this site? I do. All the time. Anyways.....

* * *

Epilogue 

"Remus?" Analise inquired as they were straightening the bar up the next day.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." He answered.

"How does Severus know so much about the Deatheaters and Voldemort's thoughts?" She asked.

"He used to be a Deatheater." Remus said simply.

Analise's eyes widened in shock at this news and sank into the chair nearest her.

"Wow." She finally responded.

Remus joined her at the table and covered her hand with his.

"He's on our side now." Remus said.

"How do you know he can be trusted?" She wondered aloud.

"He defected last time Voldemort rose. He began giving the Order information against the Deatheaters." He continued. "He's actually been a great asset to the Order. Even if he is a little....difficult."

"So he used to be evil but now he's not." She said.

"Exactly. Underneath his formidable personality he's actually decent. He'd give his life to help you." Remus offered.

"That man needs a woman." She said thoughtfully.

"Snape? With a girlfriend? Are you mad?" Remus laughed.

"He does! I've never seen anyone in more need of love than him." Analise said with a glint in her eye. "He is kind of sexy don't you think?"

"No I don't!" He said as jealousy stabbed him.

"Oh, don't worry Remus. I find _you_ irresistibly sexy." She soothed. "I think a relationship would help Snape be more...human."

"Analise, don't interfere." Remus warned.

"I wouldn't dream of if." She said unconvincingly and changed the subject quickly. "So what about Voldemort? He's still out there lurking. Waiting to attack the muggleborns."

"Yes but we'll get him. On the next opportunity that presents itself." Remus reassured her. "By the way, you did an excellent job last night. You were very calm and reacted well in a crisis."

Analise gave him a soft smile before she leaned forward kissed him gently. "Thank you Remus."

"For what?" He asked.

"For being so easy to love." She answered.

"You're easier." He smiled before he kissed her.

A clearing of a throat in the doorway made them break apart guiltily.

"At it again you two?" Snape asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Why hello Severus!" Analise said happily with the conspiratorial wink back in her eye and tried not to notice Remus' warning glance. _Yeah. He definitely needs a woman, _she thought.

* * *

Thank you all for reviewing during this story. I appreciate it so much! It makes writing so much easier when you are receiving such nice reviews. Hope to see you all on the next story. 

I do have a question for you if you want to leave your answers in your reviews.

Should I...

A.) Do a story about Snape finding love?

B.) Do a sequel to The Protectors, keeping Analise and Remus?

C.) Leave it be and just do a brand new story.

D.) If you answered C I would love to hear your requests and ideas.

Thanks again! :)


End file.
